The slayer and the SIT
by darkangel494
Summary: Final episode it here...chapter 22
1. The end

**Buffy and Kennedy**

"**The chosen and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy**

**Summary: Willow leaves Kennedy and she turns to someone she never thought she would turn to and soon things change and a relationship develops nobody ever expected.**

**AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.**

**…………………………**

**Chapter 1: The end**

**Slayer Central**

She was pissed and it was easy for anyone in Slayer Central to see. She stormed the halls looking for anyone or anything that she could hit or even better kill. It was no secrete among the slayers that Kennedy was in love with Willow, but they all knew that it would never last because Willow didn't love Kennedy…it was easy to see. That is unless you are a certain brunette slayer.

She never saw it coming; she thought that her and her redhead witch would be together forever…she was sadly mistaken. Willow had asked her to go away with her for a while, somewhere in England that Kennedy couldn't pronounce. She agreed figuring that it was about time that they got some time by themselves. But when she arrived with Willow to their hotel room they were far from alone. She looked in on the person that was waiting for them to arrive.

Willow walked over to this person and gave her a kiss on the top of the head as if Kennedy wasn't even there, as if she were invisible. Willow turned back to her finally and smiled a sympatric smile that Kennedy just wanted to slap of her face. How could she do this to her? Weren't they happy? Wasn't she happy?

Willow was going to come closer and give Kennedy a kiss goodbye but Kennedy put her hand out and told her that if she ever came near her again she would kill her. Willow backed away and Kennedy thought she saw something in Willow's eyes that said she did love her and all this was just a test. But that thought quickly vanished when the person sitting on the bed stood up and but hers arms around her waist in a way of comfort. Kennedy wanted to throw…and the worst part about it all was that this person that Willow was now seeing was someone that she knew. Someone that had called recently to help them with something magical that Willow could do by herself. And when the person didn't leave right away Kennedy should have taken that as a sign, but she didn't. That person was Amy Madison…just the name made Kennedy want to kill someone.

So now here she was stalking around the hallways of Slayer Central looking from someone she can beat the crap out off without having to hold anything back. Just then she saw just the person that would help her with her problem. Buffy Summers, senior slayer, best of the best, and Willow best friend, was training all by herself unaware of all the junior slayers she had watching her. Buffy was the only Senior Slayer here, Faith had taken off with Robin to open up their own Slayer Central in England. Kennedy knew it would only be time before Faith was back here with them.

Kennedy walked over to where Buffy stood by the punching bag. "Hey Ken, what's up?" Buffy asked as she looked behind her and the brunette slayer. She knew she was behind, the whole slayer connection and all. Kennedy didn't say anything she just looked at Buffy. "Are you okay? Your looking a little…I don't know…pissed." Buffy said as she looked at her. Willow had called and told her all about what had happened between them and as much as she loved her best friend she thought that it was a little harsh to do something like that. Especially everything that they have been through together.

"Get out!" Kennedy yelled and when Buffy gave her a weird look Kennedy turned around and looked at everyone that was watching them. "You heard me… get out!" she yelled at them and soon they were all running toward the door as fast as they could. Besides Buffy and Faith, Kennedy was one of the most highly respected slayers. Kennedy turned back to Buffy. "Did you know?" she asks knowing that the older slayer will know what she was talking about.

"I didn't find out till after she told you…so no I didn't know." She said as she turned back toward the punching bag. "If it helps any I think that she was just a little harsh, which is so un-Willow like." Buffy said as she started to punch the bag. "I'm sorry about the way she treated you." Buffy added. Buffy turned back as saw Kennedy looking at the floor note sure of what to say or what to do. Buffy walked closer to the junior slayer and took her in her arms. "I really do feel bad," Buffy said as Kennedy brought her into a closer hug.

"I miss her and it has only been like three days," Kennedy sobbed. Just then she realized who it was exactly it was holding onto and she pulled away. "I don't know why I feel this way, but I don't like it." She said as she looked at Buffy with tear stained eyes. For the first time, or at least to her knowledge, Kennedy saw how beautiful Buffy really was. She never really looked because she always knew that Buffy wasn't that type of girl…but now that Willow and Spike are out of the way maybe, just maybe Kennedy and Buffy can start something.

"I know the feeing…trust me," Buffy said as she walked over to the fighting mats that they had set up for anyone who wanted to spar. "When Angel left after we defeated the Mayor…"

"The giant snake?" Kennedy questioned and Buffy looked at her funny. "My watcher told me all about you." She explained.

"Okay anyway after he left it felt like I could breath and I almost didn't want to go one you know? Like nothing in life seemed worth it…but I had my friends, and they helped me through it." Buffy said as she started stretching.

"Actually I don't think anyone really like me…I think they just tolerated me because I was with Willow and they knew that I was going to be around for awhile." She said.

"Well you have me and I'll help you through this," Buffy said as she got in fighting stance. She looked at Kennedy and saw that she wasn't doing anything. "We gonna spar or what? I'm a slayer Ken…I know how to take frustration out. And it's better to take it out on someone that a wall or crypt." Buffy said, as she got ready. "So come on…kick my ass." Before Buffy knew it her and Kennedy were engaged in a sparing match.

_**Buffy's room (next day)**_

Buffy woke up the next morning in a daze, she held her head her as she got out of bed. And as soon as she stood up her eyes shot open with shock, she wasn't wearing her usual bedtime clothing, which consisted of shorts and a t-shirt, but now she was naked. She looked down at herself and she almost feared to turn around and see whom she had in her bed.

But she had to see, she had to know, so she turned around slowly and who she saw surprised her. As she watched the person sleep late night's events came flooding back to her. They had spared and after that they decided to go to the club. Alcohol not being best friends with Buffy caused her to do something she didn't think she was ready to do.

It all started with a kiss and soon it developed into so much more. She was surprised that they made it back to her room at Slayer Central. But they had and now there was going to be a whole lost of questions needing to be answered. Was she ready to answer them? Did she know the answers?

As she watched Kennedy sleep she knew one thing was for certain…things were defiantly going to be different in this Slayer Academy. Thereal question Buffy needed to be asking herself was is she ready for the changes?

**AN: I hope it is okay...it is sorta something that just popped into my head. So i wrote it down. If you don't like tell me and give me any suggestions that you might have that could make it better. **


	2. What do we do now?

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort?  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.**

**……………………**

**Chapter 2: What to do now?**

**_Buffy's bedroom_**

Kennedy started to stir, coming from her dream state and when she opened her eyes she noticed that she wasn't in her room, she was in one that she had never seen before. It wasn't Willow, but then of course it wouldn't be…not after what she said to Kennedy. When she looked over at the clock she noticed a picture and as she squinted her eyes so she could see it she noticed that it was a picture of Buffy and Dawn.

She couldn't be in Dawn's room because Dawn was off in England for a couple of weeks helping Giles find potentials, so that just left one person. Her eyes widened in horror, she didn't do what she think she did, did she? First off Buffy wasn't that kind of girl so that wasn't possible right?

Then Kennedy brought her hand to her head, "Great a hangover." She mumbled to herself. Then she realized that her and Buffy must have gotten drunk while they where talking about their past relationship problem. "I am never drinking again…drinks and slayer are two very unmixable things," Kennedy said as she sat up in bed. And for the first time she noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. "This is so not good." She said to herself.

Just then the bathroom door opened and Buffy walked out in nothing but a towel. Kennedy couldn't take her eyes off of the blonde slayer…of course that also had to do with Buffy clad only in a towel.

"Morning," Buffy said as she walked to the other side of the room and started opening her dresser drawers. She took out a pair of jeans and laid them on the bed. Then she walked over to her closet and grabbed a tank-top type t-shit. Than she walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kennedy couldn't believe what happen, mostly because she couldn't remember what happen, but still. She slept with Buffy Summers, senior slayer, Willow best friend; Buffy was someone that her watcher would always talk about. She was the oldest slayer in history.

Buffy emerged from the bathroom and looked at her. "Are you going to get dressed or sit on the bed all day looking at nothing?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room. As she was walking she brought her hair up into a ponytail. Kennedy stiil didn't move. "Okay I have to go somewhere with Xander…I guess I'll she you when I get back," Buffy said as she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

_**Store** _

Buffy and Xander where walking around the only store that they had in this town, she still couldn't believe that she came to Cleveland, which sat on a Hellmouth. She guesses she still wanted to fight the good fight…and she was more than willing to do that.

Xander looked over at Buffy who in fact looked lost in thought. He had heard the rumors about Buffy and Kennedy but he didn't want to believe them until Buffy told him herself. They told each other everything ever since Anya's death. He was the person she turned to in comfort and vise versa. "Hey Buff, you alright?" he asked as she continued to stare into space.

"I did something stupid," she stated.

"We all do stupid thins…you mind telling me a little more and maybe I can help." He said as he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's all a little fogging," she said. "You know how me and alcohol are so not right for each other?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah well me and Kennedy went to the club last night and we decided to have a few drinks, not a good idea. It seems that Kennedy and alcohol don't agree either." She paused; he looked at her waiting for her to continue. "We slept together," she stated.

"So…the rumors are true," he said and she nodded. "Why do you think it was stupid?" he asked curious.

"Because…I…I'm not like that," she stated he looked at her and she looked at him. "What?"

"Buffy even with alcohol involved you still must have felt something to have slept with her." He stated. "There that to be some feelings there or you guys never would have let it go that far." He explained.

With that said Xander turned and continued his shopping leaving Buffy there to think about what it was he just told her and the only question she could ask herself was…Am I like that?

**_Slayer Central_**

Kennedy was sitting in the training room watching as a bunch of other potentials sparred, and trained with various weapons. But her usual, let's fight attitude, just didn't feel into it. She had too many things running trough her head.

The main thing was Buffy and was had happened with them last night. Was it just the drinks that had her doing that stuff, or were their feelings involved? Did she really want to move on from Willow? And was Buffy the one that could help her do that?

Kennedy had been hearing the rumors all night. Every time she would walked by someone they would say, _'can you believe her and Buffy slept together?' _or _'you know her and Buffy slept together…I thinks it is Buffy just using her to get over that vampire' _the truth was Kennedy didn't even know what last night was.

Was it just a fling? Or did they have feelings for each other that even they didn't know about yet? A little part of Kennedy hopped that it was more than a one night stand because she wanted to be happy again and she had no doubt that Buffy could do that. But then there was that part of her that did want to be a one night stand…and that was the part that still wanted Willow.

Just as she was about to get up and say something to the girls across the room that were talking about her…sometimes you had to love slayer hearing when Buffy came walking into the room. It just amazed Kennedy how the room would always go silent when the blonde slayer entered. She walked straight to Kennedy not looking at anyone else in the room.

"What's up?" Kennedy asked when Buffy stood in front of her.

"We need to talk."

**AN: Reviews are always good. Good or bad i want to know what you think!**


	3. The conversation

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort?  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.**

**……………………**

**Chapter 3: The conversation**

**_Buffy's room_**

They walked through the halls of Slayer Central each thinking their own thought on what exactly they were going to say, because neither one of them knew what they wanted. They didn't know if they were ready for this kind of change. Buffy for one was not sure about this whole situation. This was Willow's girlfriend, which she dumped kinda rudely and so un-Willow like that it made Buffy wonder if her best friend was possessed.

Yet either way she had slept with Willow's ex-girlfriend, and she wasn't even into girls…at least no that way. Sure when Faith first came to town Buffy was thought about what it would he like, but she never acted on them…this time she acted and she didn't know what to do. This was time that she wished Faith was here, because for some reason Faith always knew what she was thinking, in a way it freaked her out and it comforted her at the same time…weird.

Kennedy was walking next to Buffy running through her own questions. Was she ready to move on from Willow? Would Willow be made that she had moved on to her best friend? On the plus said of everything if she and Buffy did end up hooking up she would have way more say in everything…because Buffy was the leader, even if people didn't like it, they dealt with it now…she proved her leadership.

If she stayed with Buffy would Buffy be fully into the relationship, or would she just be using her to get over losing Spike? Would she just be using Buffy to get over Willow? In Kennedy's opinion she thought there were way to many questions about this possible relationship…with Willow there were never any questions…and look how that turned out.

They entered Buffy's room and Buffy made sure to shut and lock the door behind her so they couldn't be interrupted. Kennedy walked over and sat in the comfy chair that she had gotten in her room. Kennedy once asked her about the comfy chair and she just said that it reminded her of the night Spike convinced her to continue with the good fight.

"So," Kennedy said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"So," Buffy repeated as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. There were a few more minutes of silence before Buffy broke. "I really, really hate alcohol." She said. That caused Kennedy to smile. Buffy looked over and Kennedy and saw her for the first time as some one other than Willow's girlfriend. "I don't know what is happening or what happen between us." She said.

Kennedy looked up at her but didn't say anything she let Buffy continue. "I don't know where we should go from here…or even if I am ready to go in that direction." She paused. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I am willing to try, but I am warning you that it will not be easy…that is if you want to give it a try." She finished.

"I don't know…I don't know if you would just being using me to get over Spike's death or if I would be using you to get over Willow." She said. "I don't want to hurt you in that way and I don't want to be hurt that way. I mean if we give this…us thing a try than we will know." She paused, "I am willing to try as long as you are." She said.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Buffy asked jokingly.

"You could dump me and we could both go on rampage." She said with a shrug.

"So nothing major than?"

"Nah." Kennedy said with a smile.

The sat in silence for a little while as Buffy got up and Kennedy looked at her. "I have to go to the airport…Faith is coming home with Giles and Dawn…Robin is staying in England." Buffy said as she walked over to her door. "See ya when I get back," she said and then walked out of the room.

Kennedy was left sitting in the comfy chair with a smile on her face. This was going to be an interesting year

**……………….**

**AN: I hope you liked it! I was thinking about doing this story as an introduction to a season 8 but I want to know what you guys think.**

**AN2: If I do a season 8 I wouldn't mind if someone wanted to be a Bata-reader for it because I know that I have a lot of spell and grammar mistake. If you are interested in Bata-reading any of my stories…and there are many, Than just send my your e-mail address and when I finish writing a story I will e-mail it to you.**


	4. Welcome Home

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT" **

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort…my season 8.  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.

………………………

**Chapter 4: Welcome home**

**The airport**

Buffy arrived at the airport five minutes before she was supposed to be there, and she knew she was going to scare Faith because she was never on time for anything. Buffy was waiting in one of the uncomfortable chairs that lined the airport terminal, waiting, and thinking.

_Kennedy and me? That is something that I sure as hell didn't see coming, I mean when she first came here she was evil. Not literally, it was like she was a miniature Faith and it took me awhile to deal. Plus she was with Willow and I was with Spike…there was no way that I ever would have thought of her that way. _

_Then we had to go and get drunk and all my rational thinking went out the window and I just acted on impulse…on emotions. So I guess that confirms that there were feelings between us that we never thought about sharing because we both had someone else. _

"B?" Buffy was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the same husky voice that she hadn't heard in almost a year. "B? Are you actually on time…damn and here I thought I was going to be able to tour Sunnydale's airport, you know I never even knew this town had an airport." Faith said as she walked over to Buffy. When she stood in front of her Faith was unsure if they should hug or not so she just stood there.

Buffy smiled seeing her hesitation. "It's good to have you home Faith," she said as she brought the dark haired slayer into a hug. "If you tell anyone about this I will kill you." Buffy said when she let go.

"What and ruin the awesome hatred that people think we have toward each other…never." Faith said with a smile. "Plus it would so ruin the bad girl image." Faith added and she was rewarded with a smile from the blonde slayer.

Just then Buffy looked behind Faith and saw Dawn and Giles walking toward them. "Buffy!" Dawn squealed as she ran over toward her sister and jumped into her arms. "I never, and I mean never thought I would be happy to see you." Dawn said when she let go of her sister. "Going to England with Giles is worse than summer school," Dawn, said.

"Hello Buffy," Giles said as she walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you guys back," Buffy said as she looked at them. "Slayer Central is running smoothly, almost as is you never left," Buffy said as she looked at Giles. "Will should be back from her vacation in a couple of weeks." Buffy added leaving the part about her and Kennedy for another time.

"Well it's nice to know that demons didn't take over the world while I was away," Giles said.

"You know I would only let that happen if you were here to see it," Buffy said as she looked at them and then at the clock. "Well we best get back and get you guys all settled in again…no one had touched your rooms and Faith…you room is next to mine." Buffy said. "I thought have the three well trained slayers near each other was a bad idea but Willow talked me out of it telling her that she would be on the other side of the house," Buffy said.

"Three well trained slayers?" Faith and Dawn asked confused.

"You, me and Kennedy," Buffy said. "Kennedy room is across the hall from your and mine," Buffy lied, but now she figured she was going to have to move it there since here and Willow broke up.

"Okay," Dawn said. "What about me?" she asked. "Where do I sleep?" she wondered.

"You, Willow and Xander will all be on the east wing, while we are all on the west wing," she said as she looked at her sister and saw a scared look on her face. "There is nothing to be scared of, Willow and the Coven put a barrier over the house so no one that intends evil or harm can come through…unless it's one of us, in that case it would be able to tell…I think." She said.

"You think?" Giles asked.

"Well it's magic…so therefore it is Willow territory." Buffy explained. Buffy took in a deep breath and looked at the people in front of her. "Let's just get back to the house and you can see what I am talking about." She said. "A lot has changed since you guys left," she added as they walked out of the airport.

_**Slayer Central**_

Kennedy stood in the doorway of one of the training room watching as a group of potentials were sparring together. Okay so they weren't exactly potentials not with Willow's spell bring the slayer in them out. But according to Buffy and everyone they weren't slayers until they learned how to use their power.

She had a little smirk on her face as she watched them, they had no idea what they were doing and she was the one that was supposed to teach this group of girls…whatever.

"Okay…first off you're doing that all wrong," Kennedy said pushing herself off from the wall and walking over to where they were sparring on the mats. "This is not supposed to be a sparring match yet you have some how made it one…this class is to teach you who to block and avoid your attacker." Kennedy explained.

"When do we get to learn to fight?" One asked. Kennedy tried to remember her name, and she thought it was something along the lines of Jennifer but she wasn't sure. "All we learn is to avoid our attackers."

"You will learn to fight when that teacher arrives," Kennedy said knowing that Faith was going to be the one to teach the fighting. She taught defense, Faith taught office, and Buffy taught philosophy…with all her speeches and all.

"Yeah whatever," the girl Kennedy thought was Jennifer said.

"Jen right?" Kennedy asked as she nodded. "So you think your ready to fight?" again the girl nodded. Kennedy took off her jacket and placed it on a chair that was in the corner. "Come on…let's fight." Kennedy said as she walked onto the mat.

Jennifer walked up to her with a smile on her face. Instead of waiting for Kennedy to make a move Jennifer swung first and missed which left an opening for Kennedy and she took it byknocking the younger slayer to the ground with a bloody nose, which just might be broken.

"Hey!" Jennifer asked as she got up and saw Kennedy retreating back walked back over toward her jacket. "You broke my nose," she said.

"I thought you were ready," Kennedy said in a mocking tone. "Now get back to learning about avoiding punches like that," Kennedy said as she took her spot on the wall again.

"You think your all high a mighty because you and Buffy are screwing each other," the girl mumbled and before she knew she was on the ground again.

"Don't ever talk about me or Buffy like that again…you don't know what you're talking about." Kennedy spat.

"Everyone is talking about it. You got dumped by the redheaded witch and moved on to the next one in the line of power, everyone knows you were just using Willow to get to Buffy anyway. Because Buffyhas the power around here." The girl said.

Just as Kennedy was about to punch the girl in the face Buffy appeared in the doorway. "Kennedy!" Kennedy turned to look at her and anger clearly written on her features. "My office…now." Buffy said trying to keep her temper in check as she walked away from the scene before her.

Kennedy looked down at the smiling girl beneath her. "This is not over." Kennedy spat out as she walked out of the training room and toward Buffy's office.

_**Buffy's office**_

When Kennedy walked into Buffy's office she saw that the blonde slayer looked stressed to her maximum point. Kennedy walked over and sat in the chair across from where Buffy sat.

"So Giles and everyone are back huh?" Kennedy asked and Buffy looked up at her confused. "I saw that their name plates were finally on the doors. You know it looks kind of funny." She said. "When you walk down this hall you have five doors and the name of the Scoobies on there. Faith, Giles, Willow, Yours, and Xander's." she said. "Your all the boss around here." She paused. "Listen I know what you saw in the training room didn't look good but I had my reas…"

Buffy interrupted her. "I heard what she said," it was Kennedy's turn to be confused. "Slayer hearing remember."

Kennedy's eyes widen in shock. "Buffy what she said…you know it isn't true…right?" Kennedy asked as she looked at the women in front of her.

"I know." Buffy said. "But it is true." She paused. "Ever since I came into Willow's life she always thought that people would use her to get to me. People that never hung with her before started hanging with her because of me…it was her deepest fear that people would never see her because I was always right around the corner," Buffy explained.

"Willow dumped me," Kennedy said. "You had nothing to do with it," Kennedy finished.

"Yeah but," she started.

"No buts, it was over between me and Will when things started happening between you and me." She clarified. "Not to sound rude or anything but when I was with Willow I never even thought about you like that," Kennedy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Buffy said with a smile of her own. "That just does wonders for my ego," she added with a small laugh.

"Glad I could help." She paused. "So when does Faith and everyone start," she asked.

"Tomorrow, they are out right now getting used to the town…" she trailed off. "You never thought about what it would be like at all?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry Buffy, Willow was all I thought about," she said as she got up and walked out.

When she was about to walk out the door Buffy called her and she turned around. "You wanrt to, I don't know…go to the club tonight?" Buffy asked.

"No alcohol?" Kennedy asked.

"No alcohol." Buffy confirmed and Kennedy nodded and then walked out of Buffy's office with a smile on her face.

_**Faith's room**_

Faith sat in her room and looked out the window at nothing. She couldn't believe that she had rejoined the Scoobies, the group that she had tried to kill for a year, about four years ago.

It wasn't so much that she was back, it was more of the fact that they had welcomed her back, without question. Sure it took them while before they could trust her again, but in a crisis they welcomed her back into their home not knowing if she would try to kill them in their sleep.

Faith heard a knock at her door and when she opened it Dawn stood there in the doorway. "Hey kid, come on in," Faith said as she walked away from the door and went back to where she was seated moment before. The reason why she didn't kill them was because even if they hated her they were the only family she had left.

"I'm not a kid," Dawn said as she sat down next to Faith. "So how does it feel to be back?" Dawn asked as she looked at the dark haired slayer.

"Oddly comforting," Faith said with all honesty. "Weird huh?" Faith asked with a smile.

"If it wasn't weird than it wouldn't be you," Dawn said with a wave of her hand. Faith and Dawn had grown closer on the flight back from England. With Giles always sleeping or watching some weird English movie they had a lot of time to talk. "Looks like Buffy assigned you as one of the leaders here at Slayer Central," Dawn said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…big sis and me are goin give these potential's hell," Faith said with a smile. "Should be fun." She added. There was a silence between them until Faith broke it. "Have you heard the whispers?" Faith asked. "About Buffy and Kennedy?"

"Yeah, but Buffy would tell us something like that…wouldn't she?" Dawn asked.

"She did say that a lot has changed since we have been gone." Faith explained at she looked at the younger Summers. "Maybe that is one of those big changes."

"Buffy isn't like that," Dawn said simply.

"You never know," Faith said as she hopped off where she was sitting and walking out of her room leaving Dawn to sit there and think about what she had just said.

_**Main hall**_

Buffy was sitting in one of the many chair stationed around in the main hall where people would just sit and watch TV, and basically forget about life for awhile.

Buffy was just staring out into space out looking at anything and not really think about anything, she was just enjoying the quite that seemed to be hard to find around here.

Ever since her and Kennedy started whatever it was that they had started people have been talking about it like crazy…it was worse than rumors in high school. It seems things got around a lot faster here and she was really hopping that it didn't get around to her friends yet because she wanted to tell them herself.

Just then Andrew, why he stayed with them she had no idea, came running over to her. "Buffy?" he called out to her as she looked up at him. "We have a problem in the training room," he explained.

"Great," she said. "Is it too much to ask that I get some peace and quite for awhile," she asked no one as she stood and started running toward the training room. When she got there she didn't hear no fighting or anything, it was silent. Then she turned back to Andrew who had somehow kept up with her. "I thought you said there was trouble?" she asked.

"There was," he said.

When she entered the training room it was dark but she could see fine and she didn't see anyone. Just then the lights came on and everyone jumped him. "Surprise!" Came from everyone and Buffy looked at everyone as if they had just been possessed. "You think we would forget the birth of the Buff?" Xander asked from behind her.

"I was actually hopping you would," she said with a smirk.

"Sorry but it is time to celebrate," He said as he walked further into the room. Just then Kennedy came over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a small wrapped present.

"You didn't have to do this," Buffy said as she looked down at the wrapped box.

"I know, but I wanted to. I mean if you don't want it," Kennedy said as she went to take it back but Buffy pulled it away.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Okay let's get this party started," Faith said coming out from behind one of the punching bags. "After all this is B birthday." She said with a smirk at the blonde slayer.

"Yeah! Let's party," Kennedy said as she grabbed Buffy's hand and brought her further into the room.

_**Somewhere in town**_

He sat in his hotel room in a worried state. He thought he had out ran them; he thought he could get away. But everywhere he went them followed and brought destruction down on his life.

Lindsey was tired of running for Wolfram and Heart and he knew the exact person that could help him bring them to the ground…he just had to find her first.

He remembered ready Angel's file and she was all over it. You never mentioned Angel without mentioning her as well, she was the thing that evil feared. And soon he hopped that she would help bring fear to Wolfram and Heart.

She has stopped everything that ever came before her and he was sure that she could stop this two…it was just a matter of time before them came after her anyway. After all she was the slayer and she did kill a lot of their clients.

"Lindsey McDonald," he said into the phone. "I would like to find an address of one Buffy Anne Summers, I believe she moved her about a year or so ago." He said into the phone.

"Right Mr. McDonald, she just purchased a school and has been living there for awhile now. Her address is 1390 Manson drive," the women on the phone asked. "Should we call and tell her that you are coming?" she asked.

"No thank you it is a surprise for her birthday." Lindsey explained. "Thank you again," he said as he hung up the phone and continued to look out the window of his motel room. It was time to bring Wolfram and Heart to the ground.

_**The Club**_

Buffy and Kennedy were sitting at their own table while everyone else was sitting at another table on the other side of the room. Kennedy was looking at Buffy as Buffy looked out over the crowd. Just then she turned and saw Kennedy staring at her.

"What?" Buffy asked as she looked at the person in front of her.

She looked at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. "Are you always working?" Kennedy asked and Buffy looked at her funny. "You were scanning the crowd for vampires…I'm not stupid." This time Buffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Even though you didn't say anything I am going to take evince to that look." She said. "All I am saying is that it is your birthday and your looking for vampires." She said.

"If you had a birthdays like the ones I have had than you would be looking for vamps too." Buffy said and then she looked away. "My past birthdays have been horrible, and I almost wished that I have never had a birthday," she said and then she looked back at Kennedy. "They have not been times of celebrations, more like times of survival." She said.

"Well you won't have to worry about any of that anymore," Kennedy said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Buffy asked still with a far away look on her face,

"Because I am here," she said and then she looked Buffy in the eyes. "From this point on no more bad birthday's for Buffy." She said and then she paused. "If we are going to do this relationship thingy than I am going to do it right," she added.

Just then a group of vamps fell through the ceiling of the club and more came through the front and back doors. Buffy looked over at Kennedy not even a little bit nervous, "See what I mean." She said.

_**Slayer Central**_

Giles was alone at Slayer Central tonight and he liked it that way. He was alone with all his books and it gave him time to catch up on his reading.

Granted he would like to be with Buffy on her birthday but the clubbing scene just wasn't for him, he preferred a book and a nice hot cup of tea.

Just as Giles was about to set down he heard a crash coming from the main hall and when he exited his office he saw a group of vamps coming toward him.

"So no a time to have every last slayer out at the club having a fun night." He said and then he heard

another crash and he saw a vamp come through his office window. "So not a good idea." He said to himself, as he got ready to defend himself if necessary.

"Well, well Mr. Giles," a voice said from Giles side and when he turned and squinted his eyes and what he saw made him gasp in shock. "I never thought that you would be the head of the new Council," the person said as he came face-to-face with Giles. "I always thought you would die back in Sunnydale." He said.

"Your dead," Giles said as he looked at the figure in front of him. "You were in the explosion," Giles stated.

"Was I," the person said. "How do you know I didn't escape before it happened? How do you know I didn't plan it?" The person said.

"You will pay for what you did," Giles said.

"Easy Mr. Giles," the guy said. "You are not in a position to make threats," the person said. Just then Giles felt something hard come into contact with the back of his head and he fell down unconscious. "Now lets leave a message for that slayer on her birthday," the person said as he started walking away.

The vampires took Giles and strung him up on the banister which was a good ten feet in the air and let him hand there as the cut a line in his stomach so he would bleed slow and eventually die by the time Buffy got to him.

_**The Club**_

Buffy and Kennedy were on their feet immediately and ready for battle. Faith came over to their side while the rest of the gang hung back and watched. Kennedy turned and looked at the girl Jennifer and smiles her evil smile.

Kennedy turned back to the events laid out before her and smile a primal smile because she knew that they were going to win and the vamps were going to lose…she was just cocky that way. Before she knew what was happen the vamps started their attack.

Just as the vamps came toward her she drew back her hand and punched him in the face while, ducking and sweeping her leg around to take out the vamp that thought he was sneaking up on her. She grabbed the stake out of her coat pocket and staked the one on the ground and as the other one lunged at her and she staked him in mid air.

When she turned around she saw Faith stake the two vamps that had been after her and then saw Kennedy stake the two vamps that she had.

Then all three of them started advancing on the one last remaining vamps. "Now…let's not do anything were going to regret." The vamp said backing away.

"Oh we're not going to regret this…this is what we do, we're vampire slayers," Kennedy said as she took her stand next to Buffy and Faith. "It's what we do."

"Now you're going to tell us why you're here," Faith said as she stepped closer.

"Am I?" The vamp asked. Just then the vamp was pined up against the wall with a stake to his chest by Buffy.

"You see today just happens to be my birthday, and yeah I should know better than to celebrate it but I just thought you know one time I would be able to have a normal birthday…but no! Some group of vamps have to crash my party and you know what that does to me?" she asked and the vamp shrugged. "It makes me do things without thinking…like staking a vamp before I get any answers," she said as she punched the stake on it's body a little further.

"Okay…I'll talk." He paused. "We were sent here to be a distraction. So you wouldn't get to him in time," he said.

"Get to who in time?" Buffy asked.

"You watcher," it said as he looked at Buffy.

Before the vamp knew what hit him he was dust in the wind and before any of the Scoobs knew it Buffy was out the door. Kennedy and Faith were not fear behind as they took off after the blonde slayer.

Buffy ran down the street, no noise but the sound of her feet hitting the pavement and she willed herself to go faster. Telling herself that she needed to get to Giles before it was too late and she lost him forever. What would she do without Giles? Would Slayer Central enable to function without its head watcher?

Buffy could hear Kennedy and Faith closing in behind her but she didn't bother to to turn around, she just wanted to get to Giles before it was too late.

_**Slayer Central**_

Buffy could see the doors of the school just up ahead so she ran faster, as fast as he body would let her go. She didn't have any idea what had happened to Giles, or who had done it, she just wanted to make sure that he was okay.

As soon as Buffy opened the door to Slayer Central she stopped moving. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw before her. Her mouth hung open as she looked at the way Giles was displayed for her to see.

He had a low cut in his stomach so he would slowly bleed to death. He arms were stretched out on the banister as if he was on a crucifix…it was awful…she didn't know who could have done something like this. In all her years as a slayer she had never seen anything like this.

Kennedy and Faith ran through the doors and almost ran right into Buffy but they thanked god for their slayer reflexes. Then they looked up at what Buffy was staring at and they saw Giles hanging there.

"B? I don't understand I thought you said Red put a protection spell over the school?" Faith asked but received no answer. "Buffy?" Faith said.

"She did," Kennedy said. "I was right by her side when her and the Coven put the spell on the school, there was no way something like this could have happened." Kennedy said as she looked at Giles. "We have to get him to a hospital…help me." Kennedy said as she and Faith walked past a shocked Buffy and up the stairs to string down a nearly dead Giles.

"What's wrong with her?" Kennedy ask Faith as they carried Giles down the stairs and they both noticed that Buffy had not moved from her spot.

"Giles was like her father and I guess her finding him her like this was not easy for her to take, I don't think it would have been easy on any of them." Faith said.

"Any of who?" Kennedy asked.

"The original Scoobies, Xander, Willow and Buffy…Giles had been through everything with them…he is like a father to all of them." She explained. "Here you take him, I will try and get her out of here," Faith said handing Giles to Kennedy and Kennedy easily lifted him off the ground like he was a little puppy dog.

Faith walked over to Buffy so she was standing right in front of her. "Come on B…we are taking Giles to the hospital." Faith said and when Buffy didn't answer Faith shrugged her shoulders. "You asked for this so don't be pissed at him." Faith said rearing her hand back and punching Buffy in the face.

Buffy stumbled backwards and shot Faith a death glare. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem, now I think we better motivate," she said and they exited Slayer Central.

Kennedy was waiting in the driver seat of the car. "I don't think so," Faith said as she looked at Kennedy. "I'm driving," she said. "No one drives my car but me," Faith said as she jumped into the driver seat and Kennedy got in the back so Buffy could sit in the front. "Now off to the hospital." Faith said as she drove off.

_**Hospital**_

Buffy held Giles in her arms as her, Kennedy and Faith made their way into the hospital emergency room. "Go call Xander and tell him to get everyone over here," Buffy told Kennedy and when Kennedy was out of hearing range Buffy turned to Faith. "Go call Willow, my cell is in my pocket her cell phone number is in there." Buffy said and Faith reached in and grabbed it. "Hurry," she told Faith and Faith nodded.

Buffy ran up to the nurse's desk. "I have an emergency…he's lost a lot of blood." Buffy explained and the nurse quickly got to her feet and grabbed a bed and Buffy laid Giles on it.

"Page the doctor," the nurse said to another nurse as she wheeled him away. Buffy followed as far as she could until they would let her go any further and she had to wait in the waiting room.

_You have seen too many waiting rooms in your lifetime Summers. When are you going to move away from all them so they stop ending up here. First it was Willow, then it was Faith, then Xander and now you're beloved Watcher Giles…who's next huh? Kennedy? Dawn? Or maybe even you. _

Buffy shuck her head to get rid of all the thoughts just as Kennedy came back into the room the same time Faith did. "She's on her way." Faith said.

"There on their way," Kennedy said as she took a seat next to Buffy. "Can I get you anything?" Kennedy asked and Buffy shuck her head. "Okay." Kennedy said as she sat back in her chair.

Faith took a seat on the other said of Buffy. "Everything is going to be okay Buffy." She said but Buffy looked straight ahead at nothing. Everything was not going as planned…no one was supposed to end up in the hospital…that was the whole point of the spell Willow put on the house.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked to no one and Kennedy and Faith were glad that she wasn't expecting an answer because they didn't have one.

………………………

**AN: I hope you liked it! **


	5. She's back

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort…my season 8.  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.**

**………………………**

**Chapter 5: She's back **

_**Hospital** _

Buffy stood by Giles bed as she looked down at him. The doctor said that he would be okay in a couple of months but other than that they got away lucky.

He told them that if they had been a few more minutes late that he probably wouldn't make it. Buffy sat in the chair that was by his bed and gabbed a hold of his hand.

"Come on Giles, I can't do this without you," she said. "You know I was never one for reading so the research will be a lost cause without you. Slayer Central with start to crumble because even if you don't know it you the glue that holds us all together." She paused. "I need you…" she said and then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand and when she turned around she saw Faith standing in the doorway.

"She's here B," Faith said as she moved out of the way so Willow could come walking in the door. Faith turned and walked down back into the waiting room.

Buffy brought Willow in for a hug. "I got here as soon as I could Buffy," she said as she held on to her best friend. "How is he?" she asked when she looked down at Giles.

"They said we were lucky, that if we were a minute later he would have died." Buffy said as she looked down at Giles. "Will I don't know what to do," Buffy said as her and Willow hugged again.

"Don't worry Buffy, everything is going to be okay," she said. "I promise," she added at the end when her and Buffy pulled apart. "Now go out into the waiting room with the others, its my turn for my one-on-one with Giles," Buffy cocked her head to the side. "I know how that sounded so don't say anything." She said and they shared a smile.

When Buffy reached the door she turned back toward the redhead. "It's good to have you back Will," she said and then walked out of the room giving Willow and Giles there alone time.

Willow sat in the chair that Buffy had just vacated and grabbed hold of Giles' hand. "Hey, I know I have been gone while, but I back now. And I am not going anywhere." She said. "I think the barrier spell I used only worked if I was in the country," she added. "We need you Giles," she said. "I need you help, you see someone cast this spell on me and it made me do things," she said. "Like dump Kennedy, the truth is that I was going to dump her on that vacation we took but I wasn't going to do it that way." She said. "I was going to do it in a nice way…you know a Willow-y way." She said.

Just the Faith came walking into the room and put a hand on Willow shoulder. Willow looked up at her. "Come on, we are all heading back," she said. "Unless you wanna stay?" she asked.

"I want to stay awhile." She said as she looked back at Giles.

"Okay I will go tell the others," she said as she walked out of the room and down to the waiting room. As she approached the waiting room she noticed that people were already heading out. She walked over to where Buffy stood by Xander and Dawn. "Hey B…can we talk?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," she said as she walked over to the other side of the room with Faith. "What's up?" she asked when they were alone.

"Red wants to stay awhile," she said and when she saw that Buffy was about to protest she stopped her. "I am going to hang back with her. You better go back and make sure that you still have a relationship to tell Willow about." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked.

"I know that you have been with Giles ever since he came here over a week ago." She said and Buffy just arched her eyebrows. "All I am sayin B is that you need to spend some time with Kennedy…" she trailed off as she saw that Buffy was thinking about. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her." She finished.

Faith walked back toward Giles room and sat in the chair that was placed outside the room by one of the nurses. Buffy stood there for a minute thinking about things and when she turned and got ready to leave she saw that Kennedy was standing there waiting for her. She smiled as she walked over to the brunette and was rewarded with a smile in return.

"Ready to go home?" she asked. "Because no offense or anything but you haven't showered in a few days and you are starting to smell." Kennedy said with a laugh.

Buffy couldn't help the smile that came to her face too. "Yeah," she said as she reached for Kennedy's hand. "Let's go home," she said as their fingers intertwined and they walked back to Slayer Central. Neither one of them saw the shadowy figured that stood in the shadows watching their every move.

"So you feel weird?" Kennedy broke the silence that had fallen upon them after they left the hospital. Buffy looked at her with a confused look. "Willow is back and all…you know I was just wondering…" she trailed of.

"Should I feel weird?" Buffy asked. "I remember you told me once that Willow broke up with you…so I think the question you should be asking is do you feel weird?" she asked as the continued walking.

"You're starting to sound like Giles," Kennedy said with a smile.

"I know he better wake up soon," Buffy said. Then she turned to Kennedy. "So?" she asked.

"I feel a little weird but only because I thought I loved her and that she loved me. I mean while we were in Sunnydale she was my everything." She said. "But now there is you and I am all confused." She said as she looked at Buffy.

"Welcome to the club," Kennedy looked at her. "I have never in my life even thought about another girl that way before. But then you come along and we drown our sorrows in alcohol and that night with you was something special." She said as she looked at Kennedy. "It was new and exciting…and totally impulsive." She said with a smile. "I am just as confused as you are," she finished.

"Well I guess we get to be confused together," Kennedy said as she gave their hands a little squeeze. They walked the rest of the way in silence, comfortable silence.

_**Slayer Central (next day)**_

It was still dark out when Kennedy walked down stairs. She didn't know what it was about slayers but them seemed to sleep late, all but her that is.

She never, ever since she knew her, seen Faith up before noon. Of course that had something to do with her never getting home before five in the morning.

And Buffy, she always slept late too. While she got home at least an hour before Faith she slept just as long…why can't Kennedy sleep in?

"Hey Ken," Kennedy turned around to see Willow standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Kennedy asked with bitterness in her voice that she didn't even seem to hide. She wanted Willow to know how much she had hurt her.

"We need to talk about some stuff," she said as she took a step closer to Kennedy but Kennedy took a step back. "Ken…"

"I have to go back to bed, suddenly I am feeling really tired," she said as she ran up the stairs to her room before Willow could stop her. Kennedy stopped outside her room, which was right across the hall from Buffy's room. She looked back and forth trying to figure out if she should go in her room or Buffy's.

Finally she decided on Buffy's room. When she opened the door she noticed that the blonde slayer was still very much asleep and it didn't look like she was going to be waking up any time soon. Kennedy turned to leave thinking she could just talk to Buffy in the morning.

"I don't bite you know, you can come in further," Buffy said as she tiredly sat up from her bed. As she rubbed her eyes she looked at Kennedy. Kennedy didn't move from the spot she was in. "Come on Ken…come sit down." Buffy said as she moved over so Kennedy could sit.

Kennedy slowly walked over to the bed and sat down with her back to Buffy. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable; she had been in Buffy's bed before and under very different circumstances. "Kennedy what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

_What wrong with you Kennedy, you in the bed of a beautiful woman and you are acting all shy…this is so not like you. Plus this girl is supposed to be your girlfriend. _Kennedy turned in the bed so her back was up against the head bored and she was looking at Buffy. "Willow was downstairs when I woke up this morning," she said as she looked at Buffy for any kind of reaction. "She said we needed to talk, but I don't think I am ready to talk yet. I am afraid that I will say things that I don't want to say." She explained.

Buffy could see the worry line on Kennedy's face. Buffy moved a little closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek in a sign of comfort. "Don't worry, everything will work itself out," Buffy said as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Before Buffy could react Kennedy leaned forward and kissed her. When they pulled apart Buffy had a shocked look on her face, as if she wasn't expecting it, and Kennedy had a nervous look. That was the first time they kissed, when they were somber.

"I'm sorry," Kennedy said as she got up off the bed and started toward the door again. But when her hand was about to reach out for the knob she felt Buffy grab her arm and spin her around. Buffy brought their lips together again as she pushed Kennedy against the door.

Kennedy pushed her off and started kissing her again as they made their way toward the bed. Each losing some item of clothing on the way.

Buffy lay on the bed and Kennedy slowly makes her way up to her waiting girlfriend. When she reaches her destination she kisses Buffy on the lips and then pulls away.

"Are you sure about this?" Kennedy asked. "This is a big step." She added.

"I have never been more sure about anything," Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around Kennedy's neck and brought her back to her lips. Kennedy moved from Buffy lips to along her jaw line and she placed soft kisses on her face. This was something that she didn't want to rush into; she wanted to do this right.

Meanwhile outside in the yard stood I figure that had been watching. The figure had followed them from the hospital and right it was looking over them. Okay well more like spying on them…or stalking, whichever you fell more comfortable with.

In the darkness you could see a cigarette go flying in the air and a boot coming down to stomp it out. The figure steps out of the shadow with a grin on its face. "Well, well, well…this isn't Sunnyhell but I guess this is home now," the figure said as he looked at the house.

The figure walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited a couple of minutes before someone opened the door; it was Willow. "Hey there Red, you gonna let me in before I burn?" he asked as he looked at her shocked expression.

"Yeah sure, come on in," she said as she moved out of the way for the bleached blond vampire. "Spike? What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I decided that L.A. wasn't the scene for me so I came home." He paused. "They say home is where the heart is, and since I don't have a heart that's beating I decided to come back and join this group." He said with a smile. "So where is the group?" he asked looking around and seeing no one.

"They're all still asleep." She said as she walked over to where he sat. "I thought you were dead?" she asked.

"Yeah I was, and as you can tell it was hard to stay that way," he said. "Hey what happen with you and that Kennedy girl?" he asked. "She is usually hanging on you like a lost puppy," he said looking around but knowing exactly where she was.

"She went back up to bed," she said deciding not to tell Spike about their break up. "In fact maybe I should go up and join her, you know it is way to early to be up and out of bed yet." She said as she looked down at Spike. "You know I think there are some beds in the basement…if you wanna head down and get some sleep yourself," she said as she started up the stairs. She left not even seeing the grin on Spike's face as he made his way toward the basement.

Willow walked down the hall that led to Kennedy's room. She knocked once on Kennedy's door but she didn't receive an answer. "I guess she can sense me or something," Willow said as she looked at the door. Just as she was about to leave and go to her room she heard something coming from Buffy's room.

Willow walked over to the door and placed her ear to the door hopping that she could hear more, and she was right. She heard a moan and it sounded like Buffy's. "Does Buffy have a new boyfriend? Why wouldn't she tell me?" Willow asked as she backed away from the door.

"Red?" Willow turned and saw Faith coming out of her room. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at where Willow was standing.

"Does Buffy have a new man in her life?" she asked as she felt her face burn up as she looked at what Faith was wearing. Faith had on and oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that should not have been worn in public, or even around other people that she knew.

Faith let a smile come to her face. "New boyfriend, um, no." Faith said as she looked at the door and what she knew was happening on the other side. Sometimes slayer hearing was a blessing and other times it sucked. In this case it sucked because she could sleep listening to Buffy and Kennedy. "I'm not gonna tell you what's goin on…I think B should be the one to tell you," she said as she walked past Willow and toward the bathroom. "I can't believe I am up before the sun." Faith mumbled as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

The sun was just starting to rise and shine through the window as Willow continued to stand in front of Buffy's door. She needed answer and she needed Buffy to tell her.

_Who could be in there with Buffy? Faith said she didn't have a new boyfriend so what's going on behind the door? I know that if I didn't hear those noises I would have just walked in but I don't want to walk in on something important. _

Willow was broken from her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw Dawn standing right there. "I don't think they would appreciate someone listening in," Dawn said as she looked at Willow. "It still freaks me out a little but I am getting used to it," Dawn said.

"Getting used to what?" Willow asked knowing that she could get what she wanted from Dawn. But before Dawn could answer she had a hand placed over her mouth. "Hey!" Willow said.

"Like I said before Red, if anyone is going to tell you it is going to be Buffy," Faith said letting go of Dawn. "Right?" she said looking at Dawn.

"Right," Dawn said.

"Come on Dawn, lets get something to eat," Faith said as she took the younger girl by the arm and the walked away from Willow and headed downstairs.

"What is going on?" Willow asked no one as she looked at the empty hall. She threw her hands up in the air as she turned and walked away from the door. She would see Buffy later that day and she figured she could ask her then. Now she was going back downstairs and hopefully getting little bits of information so she could put some of it together.

Meanwhile in Buffy's room the sun was shinning through the window and Kennedy started to wake up from a sleep that had only last a few minutes. She looked over at Buffy and saw that she was still asleep. _I guess living in Sunnydale all your life will make you used to the sun waking you up…or in Buffy's case not waking you up. _Kennedy thought as she watched Buffy sleep.

Kennedy reached out and brushed a piece of blonde hair of Buffy's face. _I can't believe what juts happened. It was perfect. _Kennedy thought. The smile on her face disappeared when she realized that they still had to tell Willow what was going on.

"Buffy?" Kennedy called out to her as she slept but Buffy didn't move. "Buffy," she called again and this time she gave her a little shake.

"W-what time is it?" she asked as she rolled over and her back was now facing Kennedy.

"It's around 6…come on you have got to wake up," Kennedy said.

"What's so urgent that I can't stay asleep?" she asked as she rolled back over to look at Kennedy. "I mean after what we did I thought you would sleep all day to," she said.

"And trust me I can," Kennedy said. "It's just that I think we should tell Willow," she said and Buffy suddenly became very awake. "I mean I know were over but I feel as if we are going around behind her back since she is the only one that doesn't know about us," Kennedy said as she looked at Buffy.

Buffy sat up in her bed as she still held the sheet to her chest. "Your right," she said as she stood from the bed taking the sheet with her. She turned and looked at Kennedy who had the comforter hanging over her. "Get dressed, we'll tell her over breakfast," Buffy said as she walked into the bathroom.

Kitchen 

Willow was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal in front of her. She wasn't really eating it she was playing with it waiting for Buffy to come downstairs and explain to her why everyone was being to secretive about her new relationship.

The thing is that Willow didn't even know if it was a relationship…Buffy was just being all secretive. Willow turned toward the stairs as she heard people approach. First one to emerge was Kennedy and she just walked straight to the kitchen without giving Willow a second glance.

The next to come around the corner was Buffy and Buffy walked straight over to her. She didn't look anywhere else but at Willow, and truth be told it made Willow kind of nervous. "Will…we need to talk about some stuff," Buffy said as she looked down at her best friend.

"O-okay," Willow said and Buffy reached down and grabbed her hand and lead her toward the back door. Once outside Willow turned to Buffy. "Should I be nervous, because I am, this is me being nervous…and I don't like it." She said as she took a seat on one of the many bench scattered around the yard.

"If anyone should be nervous it should be me," Buffy said as she took a seat next to Willow Buffy looked at Willow and smiled. "You know I love you right?" she asked and Willow nodded. "And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you…right?" Buffy asked.

"Geez Buffy, your making it sound like you're my girlfriend." She said and then it hit her. "Your not asking me out are you? Not that there anything wrong with that…it's just that you're my best friend and it would be weird." She said.

"No I'm not asking you out," Buffy clarified. "I am trying to tell you who I am with now," she said and looked at Willow. "Me and Kennedy have started something." She said and she flinched at how fast Willow stood up. "Will…" she trailed off as Willow interrupted her.

"You and my ex started something?" she said and Buffy nodded. "And when did this start?" she asked as if imply that they had been seeing each other when her and Kennedy were still and item.

"About a week after she got back from that vacation you two were supposed to have," she said. "We went to the club decided to drown our sorrows and we had a little too much to drink…"

"So this started because you were both drunk?" she asked.

"If you would let me explain I would tell you." She paused. "When got back stuff happened. We were both hurting because we both lost someone that we loved." Willow throw her hands up in the air as she ran into the kitchen and as soon as she entered she saw Kennedy standing there with a glass of milk in her hand. Buffy wasn't far behind as she entered the house right after Willow.

"Neither one of use knew what was happening," Kennedy said as she looked at Willow. "But you know what…I don't feel that I have to explain myself to you…at least not anymore," she said as she looked at Buffy. "I moved on," she said with a smile.

"Yeah you did…with my best friend!" Willow said. "You know that makes me wonder if you really liked me at all. Or if you just used me to get to Buffy," she said.

"No I didn't…I loved you, I did." She said. "I would have done anything you asked me to," she added. "And what did you do, you broke my heart…in a way that so not you by the way." She said.

"Yeah I know…Amy cast a spell on me," she said as she looked at Kennedy. "I was going to do it anyway…but it would have been in a much nicer way," Willow said. "I know you loved me…but I could never give you that love…my heart will always belong to Tara," she finished.

"I know you're not happy with this," Kennedy said gesturing to herself and Buffy. "I know that it is something that everyone has to get used to…but I think there might be something great here," she said.

"That's good," Willow said as she looked at Buffy. "By the way…Spike is in the basement," Buffy's eyes widened as she ran toward the basement. Kennedy went to follow her but Willow grabbed a hold of her arm. "You hurt her Kennedy and I will kill you," she said and Kennedy watched as Willow eyes darken and her hair went pitch black right in front of her eyes and then back again. "Understand?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kennedy said as she took off in the direction that Buffy went.

"That was not good," Willow told herself as she shock her head and everything went back to normal. "Not good at all."

_**The basement**_

Buffy walked down that basement stairs and instantly felt the low down tickle that she always seemed to get when either Spike or Angel were around. It was different from the one she got around other vampires, for some reason no matter how evil either one of them got, Buffy knew that they would never hurt her. Sure they would kill everyone she loved but they would never kill her.

Buffy saw Spike lying on the cot that she has set up as some kind of tribute to him after he died saving the world. It was exactly like the one back in Sunnydale, even had the drawing of Angel on the punching bag, and of course the chain in case he went evil or something.

Buffy walked over and leaned against the wall as she watched him sleep, or at least she thought he was sleeping. You could never really tell with a vampire since they don't breathe.

"Got something important to say luv?" he asked suddenly as one of his eyes popped open to look at her.

"How?" it was a simple question that she needed answered. He was supposed to be dead.

"I've been asking myself that same exact question ever since I ended up being resurrected in sweet cheeks office." He said as he sat up in the cot.

"Sweet Cheeks?" Buffy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Angel." She said understanding.

"Yeah, all raised from the ashes, hurt like hell," he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "You do know that things have changed around here," she said with and underlying question that she hopped he got.

"Yeah pet, I know about you and the slayer," he said. "Good catch if I do say so myself," he said as he looked at her. "I am not here to bring up trouble between you two with whatever kind of relationship you have. I am just here to do good, you know fight the good fight. And since I can't stand Angel I decided to come back to you guys." He said.

"But we can't stand you," she stated.

"I know and that just makes it more fun when I am around." He said with one of his classic Spike smirks. "Now if you don't mind I have some sleep to catch up on," he said as he laid back down on his cot.

Buffy turned and started walking up the stairs when she turned back and looked at Spike just lying there. "It's good to have you back," she said as she turned to walk up the stairs and just as she took the first step she saw Kennedy standing in the doorway. "Hey," she said.

"You know I feel sorry for anyone you attempt to go out with you," she said as she looked at Buffy.

Buffy smiled a knowing smile. "You came in to contact with the Willow wrath didn't you," she said and Kennedy nodded. "Wait until you meet the Xander one…you think Willow's is bad," she said with a smirk as she took Kennedy into her arms. "Don't worry…I'll protect you," Buffy said as she brought her lips to Kennedy's.

_**Lindsey's hotel room**_

Lindsey sat in the chair in his room and continued to just look out the window. They called him today to tell him that their plan did not go as plan and that they needed his help. The wanted to make Angel work with them, on the bad side, so they gave him something…his moment of happiness.

Well the soon found out how big of a mistake that was…he has already killed half the firm and he is hunting down the rest of them as Lindsey looks at the nothingness ahead of him. Just then he looked at the address on the piece of paper in front of him.

He was going to have to contact the slayers sooner that he had wanted too, because know he knew that Wolfram and Heart were out of the picture she had a much bigger problem in Angelus. Sure the firm was still out there and they will form up again and try to bring her down but right now they are in hiding and he can't blame them.

_**Buffy's room (later that night)**_

Buffy shot up in bed, she looked down at a still sleeping Kennedy, and then out the window. He was here she could feel him, and if she wasn't scared before with what had happened to Giles she was defiantly scared now. And not just for herself, for everyone she loves.

Buffy took another look at Kennedy before she lay down and brought the brunette slayer into her arms and held her tight.

Angelus was back, and they were in for one hell of a battle.

_**Edge of town**_

He stood at the town line, leaning against his car just looking at the town ahead. So much pain he could cause here but he had something, or rather someone to deal with.

Buffy Anne Summers, slayer, woman that sent him to hell. The woman that showed him what it was like to be a human being, the woman he had to kill.

And he would do just that, he would kill her after he got rid of all her friends.

"I'm coming lover…I hope your ready." He said as he got into his car and rode into the city before the sun rose.

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	6. AN

**Sorry but updates are going to be a little sperated because i have school starting soon, so i won't have as much time.**

**sorry.**

**But i will still try to get them up soon. **


	7. Trouble

Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT"

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort…my season 8.  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.

………………………

**Chapter 6: Trouble**

Slayer Central 

Buffy was sitting by herself in the living room of Slayer Central. All the lights were off as she sat there, thinking about what had just come back into her life.

_How is this happening to me? I saved the world, shouldn't I get a least a little break from evil things popping in. And to top it all of it has to be Angelus, the one evil vampires that I had feelings for. Sure there was Spike, but even he knows that he was never really evil when he was in Sunnydale. _

_But Angelus didn't even come after me, me went after all my friends, all the people I loved. Does that mean he is going to do it again or is he going to come straight for me? I can't protect them all at once. Faith…she can help me. But she doesn't know what she is up against; she never faced Angelus, not that I know of. She said something about I big bad in L.A. when she first got out but she never really told whom the big bad was. _

_What about Kennedy? Will she be able to hold her own against him? He will most likely bring up things that we did together that will shock her and then he will be able to catch her off guard. This is so very, very bad. Kennedy and I are just starting something, and he comes here with an ability to destroy it. _

"Buffy?" Buffy was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice. When she turned in the direction of the voice she saw Xander standing right there. "Buffy? What are you doing up?" he asked as she looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Just thinking," she said.

"Okay something is wrong," he said and she looked at him. "You never look this deep in thought unless something big is happening and you don't want to worry nobody," she said. "What's up?" he asked.

"I don't want to worry you," she said as she looked away. He didn't say anything she risked looking at him and she saw that he wasn't going to budge. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone…promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said as he crossed his heart. "Not a soul," he added.

"He's back," she said and when she saw the confusion on his face she decided to clarify whom she was talking about. "Angelus…he back," she said in a lower voice and his eyes widened. "You can't tell anyone," she said.

"Buffy you have to tell someone, besides me, maybe Giles." He said. "Buffy this is big and this isn't something you can deal with yourself," he added.

"Why not…I sent him to hell before. I can do it again." She said.

"Yeah but how long did it take you," he paused. "You were too late for some people if you remember correctly." He added.

"Leave her out of this…it wasn't my fault," she said.

"No you just acted slowly in killing him which in turn left him free to kill J…"

"Don't say her name," she said as tears rolled down her face. "Please," she added.

"All I am saying Buffy is that you need to tell someone…this is big. And the biggest thing about it is that he never went after you…he went after us." He paused. "Don't forget that you have Kennedy now and he will take advantage of that," Xander said as he got up and left her sitting there to think.

_When did he become so insightful? Doesn't he know that I know that I have more people to worry about now? I'm not stupid; I understand the consequences. _

Just than Buffy heard foot steps coming down the stair and when she looked that way she saw Kennedy walking toward her. Kennedy smiled when she saw her sitting on the couch, but she smiled disappeared when she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to Buffy.

_Tell someone. _Xander's voice sounded in her head. _Don't worry she is a slayer she can take care of herself. Angelus never went after you he always went after us. _Buffy looked at Kennedy. _Don't forget you have Kennedy now; he will take advantage of that. _Buffy looked away and then back at Kennedy. _Remember what happen last time it took you too long to act? _"I need to tell you something," Buffy said as Jenny Calendar's voice popped into her head. "But it's going to have to wait till everyone is awake so I don't have to say it more than once." She said.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"The worse," Buffy said as she took Kennedy hand as she stood up from the bed. "Come on I need to sleep on it before I drop the bomb," she said as they headed toward the stairs. "I'll call a meeting first thing in the morning," she added to herself.

Buffy and Kennedy walked up to Buffy's bedroom in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. Kennedy was wondering what the bad thing is that Buffy needs to tell anyone and Buffy is thinking about who she is going to tell everyone.

_How will they all react? Willow, Xander and Giles know what Angelus can do first hand. Faith may know to but I am not too sure. But we do all now that this is not a good thing, that if he can Angelus will kill us all and he will do it with a smile on his face._

_Spike, oh my god I forgot about Spike. He'll be able to help us with this, after all Angelus is his grand-sire. And Spike always talks about wanting to kill Angel. This would be his perfect opportunity. _

Buffy shut the door behind her when they made to her room. Kennedy went over to the bed and was instantly asleep while Buffy stood and looked at her. Their relationship was still now and therefore fragile; will they be able to make it through this latest problem?

_**Meeting room**_

Buffy entered the meeting room and saw that everyone was waiting for her, well not everyone, just all the main people. All the people that needed to know what was coming, or what was already here. Buffy walked in and took a seat next to Kennedy at the table.

"Morning everyone," Buffy said as a way to lighten the mode. "Only one of you knows why I called this meeting this morning," she said looking at Xander. "I guess it is about time that the rest of you find out." She added as she looked around at everyone. Spike, Faith, Willow, Giles who was on the TV screen that they had Willow connect to the hospital. So he could still be in on the meetings even though he wasn't in the room, Andrew; she still didn't know why he was here, Xander and Kennedy. Than there was two empty seats at the head of the table that no one sat in, one was for Tara and the other was for Anya. Even though on one could see them they knew that they were there.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, not that I mind, just that it is way before I was even thinking about getting out of bed," Faith said as she looked at her fellow slayer. "You know me B, I like to sleep the day away and this is seriously messing up my plans." She said.

"Sorry Faith but this is important and I thought that everyone should be awake to hear this," Buffy said as she looked around the table. "Something is here…more like someone," she said as she looked at Xander. "Some of us have faced him before and someone of us haven't," with that she looked at Kennedy. "But this time he is out for blood…mine," she said as she looked at Xander. "I know in the past he would go after everyone I love and I have no doubt that he will do that this time too…but in the end I know he wants me…he always wants me," she said as she looked at Giles.

"Angelus," he said and she nodded. "Dear Lord," he added.

"Who's Angelus?" Kennedy asked.

"One wicked ass vamp," Faith said as she stood up. "He never cared about killing the person he was really after…not until it was time that is. He always went after their weakness…the people they cared for," Faith added. Kennedy looked at Buffy and Faith carefully, never seeing anyone this on edge before…not even with the First. "Remember the big bad in L.A.?" Faith asked Buffy and she nodded. "I've had my run in with Angelus and I tell you…it wasn't pretty," she said.

"It wasn't when he was in Sunnydale either…was it Buffy?" Willow said as she looked pointedly at her best friend. "I am sure you remember who he lost him soul in the first place back then…do you remember?" Willow asked.

"Will?" Buffy said as she looked at Kennedy out of the corner of her eye telling her friend not to go there. "That's not important…that was a long time ago," she said.

"But it is still a good piece of information to have…dontcha think?" Kennedy asked. "How did he lose his soul the first time?" Kennedy asked as she looked at Willow not noticing the death glare Willow was getting from Buffy.

"You really want to know?" Willow asked with a evil gleam in her eye.

"Red…this isn't important," Faith said. "It has nothing to do with the problem at hand…your just doing this because you jealous," Faith added. "We all know it…your jealous that Kennedy here found someone that can make her happy besides you." She said.

"Am I?" Willow asked. "But how do you think he lost his soul this time?" Willow asked.

"Not that way," Buffy said.

"I'm beyond confused," Kennedy said. "What the hell does this have to do with Willow, Buffy and Me?" she asked.

Willow smiled at Kennedy and then gave an evil glare to everyone else. "Because the only reason that Angel could lose his soul? Wait you about all that right?" she asked and Kennedy nodded, Buffy told her. "Well the only reason he could lose it is because of Buffy," Willow said looking at her best friend.

"What could Buffy do?" Kennedy asked.

"Give him his moment of happiness," Willow said and before Buffy could hit her best friend Faith got in the middle.

"Willow I have never want to hurt as much as I do now," Buffy snarled.

"Red you might want to leave because in a few I am going to let her go and let her face her fun with you." Faith said as she looked at Willow.

"Wait," Kennedy said. "What do you mean about moment of happiness?" Kennedy asked.

"Think about it," Willow said as she walked out of the meeting room. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Willow asked herself as she made her way down the hall. _Why did I just do that? _

Kennedy sat in her chair by the door thinking about what the hell Willow meant about the moment of happiness. And then it hit her, the moment of happiness and Buffy, it all made sense. "Oh," Kennedy said as she looked at everyone else in the room, who in turn turned to look at her. They were all trying to restrain Buffy from going after Willow. "I get it," Kennedy said and Buffy suddenly calmed down. Kennedy looked at Buffy. "You left that little bit of information out when we were talking about him." Buffy hung her head. Kennedy turned to leave.

"Ken…wait," Buffy said as she took a step forward.

"No…I need time to think," Kennedy said as she continued walking making sure to shut the meeting room doors as she left.

"Why is this happening to me?" she asked herself as she looked at the spot that Kennedy had just left. Then something occurred to her. "What's up with Will," she asked turning to Xander. "First she dumped Kennedy in a very unlike Willow way and then she goes and mess up my relationship by telling Kennedy about Angel and the moment of happiness stuff. Willow would never have done that," she said.

"Your right…the only time she was acting this mean around everyone was when…" Xander trailed off as his eyes widened.

"Am I messing something?" Faith asked as she turned to Dawn and Spike who wore the same expression as Xander and Buffy. "What's going on?" she asked Giles.

"The last time Willow was asking this way was when she went evil, I mean really evil, and tried to destroy the world." He said as he looked at Faith. "So if I am hearing this right then we have evil Willow and evil Angel on our hands," Giles said.

"This is so not good," Dawn, said.

"Maybe there is something bigger happening," Giles said.

"Bigger…what do you mean bigger?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe there is some new evil that is making everyone revert to there evil self," he explained. "I will need to consult my books," he said as he looked at Buffy.

"I'll bring them to you," she said.

"Meanwhile I will lock myself in the basement," Faith said as everyone turned to look at her. "What? If everyone to reverting to their evil selves than so will I and I don't want to hurt anyone so I am going to lock myself up," she explained.

"So will," Spike said as he and Faith exited the meeting room and headed toward the basement.

"If something bad is going on than we need to find out quick," Buffy said as she, Xander and Dawn all headed out of the room. "I can't have my whole team going evil," she mumbled.

_**Kennedy's room (later that night)**_

Kennedy was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling as she thought about the meeting they had earlier. She hadn't seen Buffy since but everyone told her that Buffy was at the hospital trying to figure out what was going on.

Ever since Willow told her what was going on Kennedy had stayed in her room. Away from all the accusing eyes that said that what they said about Buffy was true. That she really was just using her to get over some great love.

She didn't want to believe what they had to say because they didn't know her, they just knew the Buffy that was all business, the Buffy she knew not to long ago back in Sunnydale. No one ever got the chance to really get to know her…so how would they know what was real? Buffy would look at her and it made Kennedy feel like she was the only one Buffy saw…that no one mattered. Sure they still hadn't confessed their feelings for each other, mostly because that area was still a little foggy…but they know what they have.

"Why do I always fall for the ones that love someone else?" Kennedy asked herself as she lay on her back looking at the ceiling. "What's wrong with you Kennedy?" Suddenly a soft knock came at her bedroom door and it startled her. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's me," the person said.

"Faith? What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk to you…without a door between us," Faith said as she stood outside the doorway waiting to be let in. Not that she wasn't planning on going in away even if Kennedy wanted her to or not. "We need to talk about Buffy," Faith added when Kennedy became quiet.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kennedy said as jealousy began to surface again.

"You may not want to," Faith said as she reached for the handle and easily broke it walking into the room and sitting next to Kennedy on the bed. "But we need to talk about it," she added.

"Careful me and Buffy hooked up talking about our past relationships," Kennedy said with a smirk.

"Sorry but I already have someone else in mind," Faith said as she looked down at Kennedy. "And don't even think about trying to get it outta me…I will never tell," Faith added. "About Angel," she said becoming serious.

"I think I heard all I needed to hear," Kennedy said going back to her stone face that Faith knew so well, mostly because that is what she used when Buffy tried to talk about things.

"No…I really don't think you have," Faith said. "Angel was the first person that Buffy every loved, he was someone that understood what she did for a living and he accepted it. He loved her more than anything, and when they did the deed Buffy had no idea what would happen…no one told her about the curse…but that's not the point." She paused. "Buffy did something that took a lot of courage, she killed him." Kennedy looked at her. "She did it because it was right and it was what needed to be done," she said.

"And this is supposed to be cheering me up how?" Kennedy asked.

"Buffy loved him very much," Faith said. "She would have done anything to be with him…but," she paused. "She loved him in the past…back in Sunnydale. She loves you know…even if she doesn't know it yet," Faith said with a smile.

"This coming from someone whose policy is get some get gone?" Kennedy asked.

"Listen!" Faith said growing aggravated. "If I could be with a anyone where that policy didn't apply it would be Buffy." Kennedy eyes widened. "So don't forget for a second how lucky you are to have her. Faith turned to leave but before she walked out the door she looked back at Kennedy. "When Buffy falls in love…she falls hard. And she's fallen for you…with a rough landing," Faith said before she was gone out the doorway leaving Kennedy to her thoughts.

Kennedy let a out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. _What if Faith is right? Angel was her past and I'm her future…am I ready for that kind of commitment? Faith did say if she could fall in love and stay in love with anyone than that would be Buffy. If I let Buffy go will Faith take my place? _

Kennedy reached over and grabbed the phone that was by her bed and dialed a all too familiar phone number. She waited for the person to pick up and when they did a smile came to her face. "Buffy," she said.

_**Hospital**_

Buffy sat alone in the hospital with Giles, but he was too deep in thought to notice that she was hurting. Buffy hadn't seen Kennedy all day and she assumed she was avoiding her. She had tried to call earlier but the line was busy.

Buffy looked over at Giles and saw that he was deep in research mode. The doctors told her that he should be able to come home in a couple weeks and for that she was grateful…she could really use Giles back at Slayer Central.

Just as Buffy was about to get up and tell Giles that she was heading back home her cell phone started ringing. So she sat back in the chair and took out the phone…she looked at the number and she noticed that it was no one she knew. Which wasn't a stretch because she didn't have everyone's number at Slayer Central but they all had hers.

"Hello," she said with a sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Buffy," the person said on the other end.

"Kennedy?" Buffy asked. "Is something wrong?" she asked as she started to get nervous. "Is everyone okay?" she asked and again Kennedy didn't answer. "Ken…what's wrong?" Buffy asked again.

Kennedy took a deep breath before she started. "I know that when it comes to the people I like and their past relationships I tend to over react a little," Kennedy looked at Buffy who just started at her. "Okay a lot. But I can't help it, I don't like feeling like I have to try and fell someone's shoes," she said.

Buffy waited for her to continue and when she didn't Buffy spoke up. "You don't have to fill his shoes Ken…he was someone from my past and as much as I try to talk myself out of it you're my future," Buffy said.

"Why do you try to talk yourself out of it?" Kennedy asked confused.

"Because everyone I fall for end up getting hurt in one way or another and I don't want to do it to you," she said as a silent tear rolled down her face. "But I can't help but feel what I feel for you," she added.

"Buffy?" Giles called out ot her from his room.

"Hold on Ken, Giles needs something," Buffy said as she walked into his room. "What is it Giles?" Buffy asked. "Did you find something?" she asked.

"Get everyone out of the house," he said seriously.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" he yelled.

"Ken I need you to get everyone over to the safe house," she said.

Kennedy didn't answer instead all Buffy heard was, "Bored now." And then the line went dead.

Buffy turned to Giles. "What's going on?" she asked and he looked at her clearly not want to tell her.

"It appears that there was a spell cast, not just on us but on everyone." He paused. "And if someone has some little part of evil in them then they will willing turn to that evil said and embrace it. For Angel it was Angelus, for Willow it was well Willow…dark Willow." He said and then he looked up. "Please tell Faith and Spike figured everything out and got out of the house." He pleaded and Buffy looked down. "Bugger." He said and then he picked up and book and started chanting in some language that Buffy didn't come close to understanding.

Just than a bright flash came from the hallway and before Buffy walked out to check she gave Giles a confused look. "I brought forth people that could be of some use to us." He said weakly under the slayers gaze.

Buffy walked slowly out into the hallway and she noticed that all the life in the hospital seemed to stop. She took one last look at Giles and then walked further into the hallway. In the middle of the hallway she saw a blonde woman that looked oddly familiar.

Just as Buffy was about to walk over to the blonde and hand landed on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, already in fighting stance, and saw who had put a hand on her shoulder and who she saw standing there took her breath away.

"Oh. My. God." Buffy said as she looked at the person standing in front of her. She never thought she would ever see this person again and seeing her right now proved that she lived in a really screwed up world.

"Does rest in piece mean anything to you people?" the person said as she looked at Buffy. "God, I died for a good cause and now you bring me back…I really, really don't like you." The person said.

"Same here," Buffy turned around and saw that the blonde woman had turned around and looked at them. "You can't get a descent death anymore can you?" the person said.

"A-Anya?" Buffy stuttered and then she looked at the other woman. "C-Cordelia?" she said.

"For a slayer she isn't the smartest person in the world," Cordelia said. "By the way do you have any food I am starving," she added.

"Me too…oh and where is Xander," Anya added. "You haven't moved in on him have you?" she asked looking at Buffy closely.

"No…you will find out that I took a different route," Buffy said as she looked back and forth between her two dead friends.

"So you brought us back…mind if I ask why?" Cordelia said as she looked around the hospital.

"Yeah I was just getting used to being dead and then you ripped me out of there," Anya paused remembering when they did that same thing to Buffy. "I totally understand the way you felt when you first came back now…damn I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Buffy looked at Cordelia. "It's Angel…"

"Is he dead?" Cordelia asked worriedly.

"Sort of," Buffy said. "Angelus is back," she added and Cordelia's eyes widened.

"I am going to go out on a limb and saw that this is so not good," Anya said as she looked at Cordelia's horrified expression.

……………………

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of updates lately but I have been busying with school and work and stuff. I hope to update more often…please just bare with me if it take me longer to update. **


	8. Coming home

_**Buffy and Kennedy **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 7: Coming home**

**_Slayer Central_**

Kennedy was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by people tending to her wounds, she had been hurt pretty badly by Willow. She remembered once when she thought it would be cool to see the evil side of Willow and Willow quickly said that it was not as good and sexy as it sounded. Instead she told her that it was dangerous and many people could get hurt, well Kennedy now knows what the hell she meant by that.

Willow gave her one hell of a beating but she was able to get her out of the house and than eventually she walked away. None of them now why but she just left, without a word she just walked away, leaving the bruised and battered Kennedy lying on the floor. The other slayers finally came out of their rooms and saw Kennedy lying there.

A few minutes ago she finally regained her movement and went over to the couch. The first thing she noticed was that Buffy wasn't home and the second was how much damage the main room was. Than it occurred to her that Buffy didn't know about Willow going evil so if they met half way or even if Willow went to the hospital that Buffy could be in some serious danger.

Just as Kennedy was about to get up and go running of in search of her girlfriend the front door swung open and in walked Buffy followed by two other girls. One that looked like Anya, which is impossible because she was dead and the other one she didn't recognize.

"Oh God," Buffy said as everyone moved as she rushed to Kennedy's side. "It was Willow wasn't it?" she asked and Kennedy nodded. "This is so very, very bad," she added and she expected Kennedy's wounds. She looked around the room and noticed that neither Faith nor Spike where around, which meant that they most have figured it out and left before it happened to them. "Faith and Spike are gone aren't they?" Buffy asked and Kennedy nodded as she looked over Buffy's shoulders.

"Is that…" she trailed off as she squinted. It was harder for her to see in her condition but she was hoping that with Slayer healing she would be ready in a couple of hours.

"Yup that's Anya," she said not even looking to see where Kennedy was looking. From the look on her girlfriends face Buffy just knew it was Anya. "And the other one is Cordelia, Giles said they could be of use to use."

"How by annoying people?" Kennedy asked and Buffy raised her eyebrow as she looked up at her. "What…that's what Anya did when she was alive and what Willow used to tell me about Cordelia…" she just trailed off.

"Hey!" Both Cordelia and Anya said at the same time.

"Kennedy," Buffy said shooting a glare at the two offended women. "That was a long, long time ago when they were like that, but they changed." She paused. "They both copied me and died saving the world." Buffy turned and smiled at them. "They have both changed a lot." She added with all seriousness.

"I know," Kennedy said as she looked at Buffy. "You think we could…" Kennedy trailed off, as she looked upstairs. "I kinds want to lie down." She added when she saw Buffy's eyes widen and she was about to object.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she took Kennedy into her arms and started off toward her bedroom. She didn't look behind her to see the questioning eyes of Cordelia and Anya she just kept walking until they were alone in the bedroom. "So…how did this happen, I mean it was Willow wasn't it?" Buffy asked and Kennedy looked at her a little confused. "When Willow was evil her favorite saying was 'bored now' and that was the last thing I heard."

"Yeah it was her, and may I say…scary." She said as she lied back on the bed. "This is so much better that those chairs downstairs." She said with a sigh.

"Why do you say that…I picked out those chairs." Buffy complained.

"Yeah I know," Kennedy said with a smile. "All I am saying is that downstairs there are a bunch of eyes on me but up here all there is is you." She said, as she looked Buffy dead in the eye.

Buffy looked away as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kennedy. "Giles should be back tomorrow and then he can fill everyone in on what the hell is happening around here," Buffy said as she whipped a stray piece of hair from Kennedy's face.

"We'll fix this and get the team back together," Kennedy said grabbing her hand. "And I'll be with you all the way so you don't have to do it alone," she added.

Buffy pulled their hands to her lips and she kissed the back of Kennedy's. "You remember when we couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other?" she asked and Kennedy nodded with a laugh. "I'm glad we got over that," she stated.

"Me too," Kennedy said as she proceed to pull Buffy closer to her. "Can you hold me for awhile, I am felling really weak after I just got my ass handed to me," she said and Buffy nodded as she brought Kennedy into her arms as she lied back on the bed.

Meanwhile Cordelia and Anya were alone with the rest of the slayers that were housed at Slayer Central. Cordelia hadn't yet looked away from the stairs. Anya came over and stood beside her. They both looked up the way Kennedy and Buffy went and both were wondering the same thing. 'What the hell is up with them?'

Cordelia turned and looked at three girls that were sitting on the couch laughing about something that only they knew, because no one else was laughing. Cordelia and Anya walked over to them and crossed the arms over their chests. "What is up with Buffy and Kennedy?" Anya asked bluntly.

They all looked around at each other not sure whether or not they should be the ones to tell them about Kennedy and Buffy's relationship. Sure they wanted to, there girls and girls love to gossip. But the two they were gossiping about could kick their asses in ten seconds flat.

"Tell us!" Cordelia shouted when she saw that they were having trouble deciding what to do. "If you think their scary wait until you see me pissed off," she added.

"Their together," a voice said from behind Cordelia and Anya and when they turned around they saw Xander standing there. "They have been ever since Willow dumped Kennedy…it all started a very complicated way…"

"So it happened in old Buffy fashion," Cordelia said and Xander nodded. "Thought so," the rest of the girls were looking at her funny. "It happened on accident…that's the Buffy way." She elaborated.

Anya walked over to the chair by the phone and took a seat. "So Buffy and Kennedy are orgasm buddies?" Anya asked and everyone looked at her. "Okay…I was just making sure." She said when she noticed everyone staring at her.

Cordelia looked around the room. "Is anyone else switching sides that I should know about?" she asked and Xander shuck his head no. "Good because I don't think I could take it." She said .

Everyone looked at her and before any of them could say anything the phone rang and Xander went to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked as he kept his eyes on Cordelia and Anya. Two women that he had truly loved, both died in the heat of battle, and both back in his life. He had always wanted Cordelia back even when he was with Anya, there was that little part of him that always loved her. Not that he didn't love Anya because he did, but it was that feeling that he had for Cordelia is just like the one Buffy had for Angel.

As Xander listened to the person on the other end of the phone the room became an eerie kind of quiet. Cordelia looked around the room and the small army that the Scoobie Gang had created and in a way she was in awe. She could remember a time when there was just the four of them and they couldn't agree on anything.

When she first found out about Buffy and her real identity she didn't think any of them had a chance a making it…yet here they are eight years later. Sure they had gone through their ups and downs but they still stayed together and Cordelia knew that it would always be this way.

Anya looked over at Xander when he hung up the phone. "Well?" she asked.

"Giles is being released from the hospital." He said, "Cordy can you go get Buffy while I go and get the car?" he asked and Cordelia nodded.

"What about me?" Anya asked after Xander and Cordelia ran off in their separate directions. She had a strong feeling that this time she would actually have to fight for Xander instead of the other women just turning a blind eye toward him. She knew that they had history and getting Xander was going to be a challenge that she is more than ready for.

Cordelia round the corner and now stood in front of the room that Xander had told her was Buffy's. She didn't hear anything on the other side, which was a good thing because she really didn't want to be walking in on anything. She knocked once and received no answer so she just opened the door and what she saw in front of her made her realize just how little she knows about Buffy.

Buffy was asleep on her side with an injured Kennedy in her arms. Though Kennedy was healing and still stronger that any human being Buffy still had a protective arm around her. Cordelia always thought that Buffy was out for herself, which she never really cared about anyone. That she only slayed because she had to, though she knew that it wasn't true she could bring herself to think otherwise, but the scene before had defiantly changed her view of one Buffy Summers.

Cordelia quietly walked over to the bed and looked at a sleeping Buffy. Just as she was about to tap Buffy on the shoulder to wake her Buffy opened her eyes and looked at a startled Cordelia Chase. "How long have you been awake?" Cordelia asked.

"About as long as you walked through the door," Kennedy said from the other side of the bed. "Slayer senses remember," she said as she rolled over and looked at the brunette.

"What do you want Cordelia?" Buffy asked as she has yet to moved her hand from around Kennedy. "If you didn't notice we were trying to rest." Buffy said a little more bitterly.

"Buffy," Kennedy said as she moved away from Buffy and got out of bed. Buffy just started at her as she walked away and into the bathroom.

"Giles is ready to come home," Cordelia said as she to left the room leaving Buffy lying alone in the bed.

Buffy stared at nothing across the room as she listened to all the little sounds. She didn't know when she came so dependant on the attention of others. When she was back in high school she could have cared less if people knew who she was or what she was doing. Yet now she wanted everyone to care…especially Kennedy.

Buffy sat up in the bed and put on her shoes. She might as well go and get Giles out of the hospital so they can begin to figure out what the hell is happening with Willow and everyone and why they are suddenly going evil.

_**Abandon Warehouse**_

They all stood in a group, as if they were some kind of army just waiting for their leader to arrive. None of the spoke to each other because truth be told none of them liked each other. Just than some walked through the door and everyone snapped to attention as if the person was some kind of hero or king.

"You have all been gathered for the greater purpose…and that is to bring down the slayer once and for all. All of you here have tried and failed to bring her down and now it is time for us to join forces and bring her down." The person paused. "She has lived longer than any slayer on record and that must end. Now if you notice we have taken from her some of her most trusted allies. One Willow Rosenberg, Faith, Angel and Spike. They have all aided the slayer in her conquests. But now they will bring her down." The person finished. "Any questions?"

"Yeah…who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked.

"I am the biggest and baddest evil that has ever walked this earth." The person said. "I am an attorney for Wolfram and Hart." The person stated. "My name is Lilah Morgan." She finished.

"And we should be listening to you because?" Angelus asked.

"Because I am the one that brought the evil side out and if I wanted to I could get rid of it forever," she paused. "Plus I could make your un-life a living hell." She added. Angelus just rolled his eyes. "First things first…who has any ideas?" she asked. No one raised their hands. "Oh I see this is going to be fun."

_**The hospital**_

Buffy entered the hospital and the first thing she saw was Giles talking to some guy. The guy looked to be in his twenties. Kind of long brown hair with brown eyes…he was dressed like some attorney. Buffy walked over to where Giles was sitting in his new wheelchair.

Lindsey looked up as Buffy approached and the first thing that came to his mind was 'wow'. He smiled and stuck out his hand for her to shake as she got closer. Buffy just looked at his hand and walked past him toward Giles.

"Giles…who is he?" she asked throwing a glance back at Lindsey. She looked him up an down as if she was checking him out but everyone but Lindsey knew that she wasn't.

"His name is Lindsey McDonald and he has some interesting information about out new development," Giles stated. "But if you don't mind I would like to go somewhere a little less public," Giles suggested.

"Sure," Buffy said as she walked behind the wheelchair and started to push Giles. "The whole gang is here, well almost." She said.

"You didn't drive did you?" he asked and Buffy couldn't help the smiled that came to her face.

"No, Xander did," she said as she walked by Lindsey. As she did so she noticed that it was his turn to now look her up and down. Yet unlike her he was checking her out and she knew that there was going to be some serious drama back at Slayer Central once Kennedy finds out that someone is checking her out. "You can come to you know," she said as she saw Lindsey just standing there.

As they walked out of the hospital Giles could see Xander sitting in the car waiting with Anya and Cordelia. He suspected that Kennedy would stay at slayer central because of her injures. Just as the three of them were about to get into the cat Buffy was picked off her feet by an unknown forced and tossed into a nearby tree.

Lindsey came running over to her but she stopped him. "Get Giles home," she said. "Xander! Now!" she yelled as she was once again slammed into the tree. "This is defiantly going to leave a mark," Buffy said as she slowly climbed to her feet. Once again she was picked up and thrown into the tree but this time she stayed on the ground.

_**Slayer Central**_

Kennedy came walking downstairs almost fully healed when Xander and the rest of the gang came through the door, along with a new guy. She went over to Giles and brought him into the living room and sat him on the couch. Then she looked around at the group and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Buffy?" she asked. She looked around and everyone ducked his or her heads, which is all but the new guy who looked directly at her. "Where is she!" she screamed and he looked back at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"She was thrown into a tree…I'll give you three guess with who did it," Cordelia said as she looked at a angry Kennedy.

"Willow," she said the one word like is was poison. "Call Rona," she called back into the kitchen. "Tell her to get here as fast as she can because I have to go find Buffy," Kennedy explained as she grabbed her jacket and headed out of the house.

They all stood there in silence as the door slammed behind Kennedy. "Should someone follow her…you know with her not being a hundred percent?" Anya asked as she looked around at everyone.

"I'll go," Lindsey said.

"I don't think that is the best idea," Anya said. "You see you were checking out Buffy."

"So."

"Buffy and Kennedy are…well Buffy and Kennedy." She explained as his eyes widened in understanding than she turned to Cordelia. "Will you go?" she asked and Cordy nodded and took off out of the house. "Okay, now to more important matters…" she trailed off as the front door was blown off and there stood Willow.

"Bored now," she said before sparks flew from her hands.

_**Outside the hospital**_

By the time Kennedy and Cordelia arrived at the hospital it was dark and they knew that they needed to find Buffy quickly. If they didn't than something bad was seriously going to happen.

When they rounded the corner to where Cordelia said Buffy was thrown they saw the tree but there was no Buffy.

"Where is she?" Kennedy asked getting worried.

"Where's who?" a voice said behind them and when they turned around they saw Angelus and Spike standing there. The vamped out and Kennedy attacked as Cordelia took a step back to get a better fighting position.

Spike attacked her but she was ready for him. Soon there was a full battle going on between the slayer, the former prom queen and the vampires. When Kennedy saw that there was no way they would be able to defeat them without one of them dieing she grabbed Cordelia's arm and took off in the opposite direction.

"Well this is fun," Spike said before they took off after the two women.

Out of the shadows Buffy looked in the direction that they had run off to. Thought she never thought she would think again were running through her mind. _Do they think I'm dead? Can I leave this place and find a new life? _But then she saw Kennedy look back and her answer was clear. There was no way she was going to leave her, not when they had something special happening. Even if she didn't know what it was yet.

Buffy took off after them but before she got three steps she was tackled and when she turned to look at her attacker her breath got caught in her through. Glory had her by the feet and there was no way that she was going to be able to get to Kennedy now.

"We meet again." Glory said as she stood up.

_**Slayer Central**_

Lindsey stood in front of a group of slayers and watchers and it was his time to explain what was happening. He took a seat in the chair that they had provided for him and took a deep breath.

"As many of you already know you friends have started to revert to their evil selves. What was once evil in them is now evil in them once again." He explained. "But it isn't only that, this new evil is bringing back everyone that has ever failed to kill the slayer…so they could try again." She finished.

"Everyone, as in evil hell gods too?" Xander asked and Lindsey nodded.

"So let me get this straight. Every evil fend that Buffy had ever defeated is coming back to kill her?" Rona asked and once again Lindsey nodded. "Damn…that sucks."

"And the ones behind it?" Giles asked.

"My old law firm…Wolfram and Hart." He said. "They want they slayer line destroyed." He added.

"Oh great…it's another one of those," Dawn groaned. For the rest of the night they all sat around silently waiting for the three who where not home to return.

……………………

**AN: I hope you liked it. Sorry for the lack of update but I have been busy with school and stuff. **


	9. missing

Buffy and Kennedy

"Season 8"

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 8: Missing**

**_Slayer Central_**

Kennedy had arrived at Slayer Central about an hour ago with Cordelia. Cordelia was taken upstairs to her room because she suffered the worse of the beatings. Kennedy was just downstairs getting bandaged up; she got off easy compared to Cordelia.

As Kennedy looked around the room she saw worried faces looking her way. She didn't know who to tell them that they were, or are, up against something extremely evil, and they have a personal vendetta with Buffy. Speaking off Buffy she was nowhere to be found. When they arrived back at the house they expected to see her there ready to scold them for being out by themselves…but she wasn't there.

Kennedy asked around to see if she called but there was no luck, no had heard from Buffy them or since. Anya places a bandage on Kennedy's forehead and looked at the girl with sympathy. "Don't worry Kennedy…Buffy will come back," Anya said trying to be comforting.

Kennedy just smiles a soft small smile. She knew she shouldn't be worried about Buffy when she has everyone else to be worried about. She is the only one here with Slayer authority…everyone else are Slayers in training even though the have the power.

_Why does this always have to happen to me? I lost Willow but I move on, it wasn't the end of the world. I got together with Buffy, and at first it was a little strange but we got over it. I can't think of anyone else I would ever want to be with. I never rally felt that way with Willow because I always knew deep down that she never truly loved me, that she would always have Tara in her heart. Yeah it hurt me when she dumped me but it wasn't the end, I knew I would find someone that was better for me…and I did…in Buffy. If I lose Buffy I don't know what I will do…she is everything to me. And yes I know how cliché that sounds. _

When Anya tried to apply another bandage Kennedy got up. "That's enough," she said and then walked away. Everyone knew where she was going they didn't bother asking. She was going to their room…to think about things. Kennedy walked along the hallway thinking to herself.

_What happened to her? I thought I was hot on her trail and then her trail disappeared completely. Why would she do that? Did she not want to be found? No…there is no way she would want to run from the life she has now. I mean she had people that love her, and that want her in their lives. She has people that demand on her to be there when they need her…she wouldn't leave all this behind…she wouldn't leave me, not when what we have is so new._

Kennedy opened the door to the bedroom that her and Buffy shared, she still had her room too but she spent most of her time her. She walked across the room and sat on the bed. As she looked around the room Kennedy remember everything, their first kiss, the night the spelt together for the first time, all their little fight, and everything else that was special to her about their relationship.

_Every memory we have together seems to take place in this very room. Is that bad? Does she not want people to know that we're together? No, why am I thinking like this? Everyone at Slayer Central knows that we're together…so whom else would she need to tell. I mean everyone I ever see her talking to lives in this place. _

Kennedy was snapped from her thoughts by a light tapping noise on the door. "Go way," she said as she looked at the floor and let a single tear slip from her eyes as the final thought came into her mind…what if Buffy was dead?

The person that was tapping ignored her and came into the room after all. And when she saw who it was she wasn't surprised. Dawn walked across the room and sat on the bed next to Kennedy. Dawn could really annoy people sometimes, okay most of the time but she really knew when to not say anything. They both just sat there, in the room, in the dark thinking about a little blonde that they both know.

Kennedy turned to face her. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I mean don't you have something better to do?" she asked.

"What than sit her with the person that my sister is head over heels for…no way." Dawn said with a smile.

"Head over heels?" Kennedy questioned.

"Oh yeah although she has never confirmed it but I know by the way she looks at you." Dawn paused. "The only other person I ever saw her look at like that was Angel…and for some reason sometimes Faith, but I doubt anything ever went on there." Dawn clarified.

"I a weird way that made complete sense so…thanks," Kennedy said. "You think she ran?" Kennedy asked as she started to play with her finger. "Away from me and everything she had here…I remembering Willow telling me how she ran away once before." Kennedy said.

"That was under way different circumstances," Dawn said. "And no I don't think she ran…not when she has you here waiting for her when she comes home," Dawn stated. Dawn paused as she thought about what to say next. "She will come back, the reason she ran last time isn't here," she said and then stood up. "You know…I think she just might be in love with you, but who am I to judge?" Dawn stated at she walked out of the bedroom leaving Kennedy alone in the room.

_She might love me…huh…well I think I might just love her too. _Kennedy thought as she lay back on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the blonde slayer.

_**Somewhere outside of town**_

Buffy was sitting on a chair alone in a room with no windows. _Well I have to say; this is a new low for Glory. _Buffy said to herself as she looked around the building she in to see if she knew where she was…which she didn't. _This is just great. _

Buffy heard someone approaching and she thought she could understand what they where saying but when she saw who it was all her thoughts vanished. Her before her was someone that she didn't expect to see, someone that she thought was lost to her forever.

"Oh my God," Buffy said as the person began to untie her. "Riley? W-what are you doing here?" she asked him as she waited for the rest to the commandos to come out of hiding…she knew they were there she could hear the breathing.

He looked at her with serious eyes. "Buffy there is something that I need to tell you, something I should have told you last time I visited." He said as he looked around with said eyes no really wanting to tell her this.

"What is it?" she asked. "Oh and by the way you can tell them to come out of hiding because I know they're there," she said and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "Gotta love slayer hearing," she said as if it explained everything.

With a nod of his head people came out of everywhere. "Geez…did you bring the whole army?' she asked sarcastically.

"Buffy there is something that I think you should seriously know," he said.

"What is it?" she asked getting serious now.

"When we first started going out I really didn't know what to expect so I did implant the bugs," he said.

"What Bugs?" she asked.

"And the only reason I know they are there is because my partners would talk to me about things that I only told you." He said. "Things about Giles, Xander and everyone." He explained.

"Wait step back…what bugs?" she asked again.

"Your phone and everything is bugged…and I know what your thinking. That is was in the old house, and the old house isn't there anymore. But there are bugs in your new house too," he clarified. "We followed you and waited until the coast was clear before we came in after you," he said.

"You followed me?" she asked almost not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"It was for your own good," he tried to explain. "Now I think we should get you out of her before they come back," he said as he went to untie her. As he was untying her she said nothing and that scared him because Buffy Summers was never silent. "Buffy I know what you must be thinking, he said.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," she said as she got up after he untied her. "You invaded my house and my privacy," she said. "You know what is going on in my life but I have no idea what's happening in yours…that is so unfair," she said angrily. "What do you know about me now? I am I different than what you remember?" she asked. "Did you guys get what you needed out of me…I bet you all sit around a laugh at all the stupid things that happen in my life," she said.

"Buffy…" he started to say.

"No! You invaded my privacy by doing that…I haven't heard from you in over a year and you come a do that." She paused. "I just want to know one thing…why?" she asked. "And for your sake you better not lie to me." She said.

"It was so I could keep a tab on you…they knew I still, and probably always will have feeling for you. And instead of making me worry all the time with whether or not you were okay they just bugged your house." He said. "I swear to you Buffy know one listens to anything going in your house but me," he said.

Buffy looked everywhere except at him and when she finally did look at him she didn't know what to say. "Let's just leave," she said not saying anything about the new information.

They walked out of the abandoned building and she hopped into his car and together they drove to the Slayer Central building. Buffy sat in the passenger seat of Riley's Jeep and for some strange reason she wasn't that mad that he had tabs on her. She was angrier that he didn't have the respect for her to tell her that he was watching over her. It was like what happened with Angel a year or two after they broke up. He came back to Sunnydale and was watching over her. Basically it was the fact that he could see her but she couldn't see him.

Buffy took a sideways look over at Riley and she couldn't help all the old feelings that came rushing back, and to top it all off she knew that she shouldn't be think those thoughts…not with Kennedy waiting for her at home. But he knew that didn't? If he was in fact keeping tabs on her than he had to know that she was now with someone else…but did he care? If she stopped his right now and told him that she still had feelings for him would care that she was with someone else. But isn't he married? Buffy took a look at his ring finger and there was no longer a ring on his finger and for some reason that made her happy inside.

"Riley?" Buffy said breaking the silence. "How's Sam?" she asked.

He looked at her quickly out of the corner of his eye and then turned his attention back to the road. "Um…Sam died about a year ago," he said but before Buffy could say anything he continued. "We were going out on a mission, we heard that there was a huge; and when I say huge I mean huge, nest of vampires. Well Sam and me took the mission but she never made it back…it was suicide in there…no one would have been able to take them all…not even you," he said.

"How did you get out?" she asked.

"I ran as fast as u could, we did it during the say so luckily I didn't have to run that far," he said. "That's why I took this job, I knew you were going to need help so I gathered a team." He said.

"Thanks Riley but this is more than just vampires," Buffy said. "I am going to need more than just you guys," she finished. "It's right here on the left," she said point to the long driveway that led all the way back to slayer central.

Riley took the left and drove up the driveway and when he saw the building his eyes widened. "Wow…where did you guys get the money?" he asked.

"The council," she stated. "This is the American version of the council…since the England one blew up," she said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to every one," she said as she got out of the car and walked toward the house.

Buffy opened the door to the place that she now called home, and when she walked inside everyone stopped what he or she was doing. "Hey everyone," she said suddenly feeling kind of nervous. "This is Riley. Riley this is everyone." She said and then she once again turned to the group. "Where is she?" she asked.

"In your bedroom," one answered. "She hasn't come out since you went missing."

"How long was I gone?" Buffy asked.

"A couple days," another one answered.

"Oh…get Riley caught up on the situation while I got and show her I'm back," Buffy said as she started to go up the stairs.

Buffy turned down the hallway that led to her room and she saw a smile stream of light coming from underneath her door which told her that Kennedy must still be in there. She stood outside her door just listening to the breathing of Kennedy. _Why did I ever think about leaving this girl? _Buffy asked herself as she started to turn the knob. As she entered the room Kennedy didn't move, _she must think I am someone else coming to tell her that everything will be okay and that I will be home soon. _Buffy walked over to the bed and sat on her side.

"Go away, I just want to mellow in self pity for awhile," Kennedy said.

Buffy smiled, "Does that mean we can't have any fun?" she asked. She saw Kennedy's body stiffen and then she watched as Kennedy rolled over and looked at her. "Miss me?" Buffy asked and before she knew it Kennedy was wrapped around her neck.

"God Buffy," Kennedy said into her shoulder. Than she pulled away while she out her hands on either side of Buffy's face. "I missed you," she said right before she brought their lips together. When she pulled away she slapped Buffy on the shoulder. "Don't ever get kidnapped again," she said.

"I promise," Buffy said as she pressed her lips to Kennedy's once again. Buffy slowly pushed Kennedy back on the bed and all thought about Riley and the army guys left her mind as she concentrated on her girlfriend.

**AN: Sorry for the late update but i have been really busy with school and stuff, i hope to update more often.**


	10. discoveries on turket day

Buffy and Kennedy

"Season 8"

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**AN: I decided to go with a holiday episode I hope I intertwined it okay, like it's no just out there and had nothing to do with the current season.**

………………………

**Chapter 9: Discoveries on turkey day **

**_Buffy's room_**

Buffy woke up that morning to the sound of a scream. She was quickly out of bed and down the stairs only to see Riley standing there with Dawn in his arms. Buffy looked out the window and saw that it wasn't even light out yet. And she couldn't help but wonder why in God's name Dawn was up so early.

Buffy turned on her heel and went back into her bedroom where she saw Kennedy sitting there looking at her. "What?" Buffy asked as she climbed back into bed.

"Nothing," Kennedy said as she brought Buffy into her arms. Kennedy went silent and Buffy knew something was up so she gave her a little nudge. "Okay, its just Riley and his army buddy are supposed to be our allies in this…if so than we are so gonna lose," she said.

"Kennedy…" Buffy let her sentence trail off.

"I'm serious," Kennedy said as she propped herself up on her arms so that she was hovering of Buffy. "I mean look at who they have. Two vampires that know you really well, a rogue slayer, your best friend who happens to be a bad ass Wicca…and then a God." She paused. "And we have an army of ordinary men." She smiled as she made her point.

"I see where your going with this I really do but still…they are the only people we have right now so let's not piss them off," Buffy said as she brought her head up and kissed Kennedy who happily returned it.

"All I am saying is that we are going to need some serious muscle," she stated.

"Why?" Buffy asked and Kennedy looked at her confused. "They have two vampires and we're vampire slayers, a rogue slayer that should be easy to handle since we are also slayers, and last but not least we have a God…now there is out biggest challenge."

"What if they have something hidden?" Kennedy asked as she brought her lips to Buffy once again She couldn't help the fact that she could keep her hands off the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Than we'll deal with that when it comes," she said and wrapped her arms around Kennedy bringing their bodies together. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," she said with a smile.

"You promise?" Buffy was a little taken back by the seriousness of Kennedy's question. "I mean when it comes right down to it will you save me like you did…" Kennedy trailed off as she climbed off of Buffy.

"As I did who?" Buffy asked sitting up in bed beside Kennedy.

"As you did…did…Dawn." She paused and looked at her girlfriend. And as much as she tried to ignore the fact she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Buffy. And she was scared of being hurt. "Would you give up your life to save mine?" she asked.

"That was under extreme circumstances," Buffy said as she slowly climbed off the bed. "Dawn is my sister, the last of my family that actually matters. Yeah sure I have my father and all the step brothers and sisters that I undoubtedly have, but Dawn is the last that I love," she explained. She looked at Kennedy. "If your asking me if because I love you that I will take my life for you? Well I don't want to disappoint you but the answer is more than likely no…look at me and Angel." She explained. "He went evil and I had to make a choice, his life or mine, and as the story goes I ended up sending him to hell…literally." She said.

"So what your saying is that if it came down to your life or mine you would pick yours…every time?" Kennedy asked wanting to be sure on what she was hearing.

"No…not every time. I mean if our relationship progresses far enough than maybe one day I will choice your life over mine," she said. "But our relationship isn't at that point yet." She finished.

Kennedy got up off the bed and walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"I need time to think about some things…alone," she said and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Well I might as well get up now," she said as she got out of bed, got dressed and made her way downstairs. The way the day started out was not a good sigh for the rest of it.

**_Main Hall_**

Riley was sitting in the kitchen when Buffy came walking in. Buffy noticed that Riley was sitting with Dawn and Willow. Dawn had a huge smile on her face and Anya looked confused. Like whether or not she should be mad or glade that the main before her is back. After all she did break Buffy's heart. Sure that was Willow's department but at the moment Willow was unavailable.

"Hey Buffy," Dawn said happily as Buffy walked further into the kitchen and sat next to Riley. "Did you know he was back?" Dawn asked but before she could answer Dawn continued. "Riley has been filling us in on all his adventures and all the different places he had been…God Buffy it sounds like so much fun," Dawn said stopped realizing she was entering Willow's babble mode. "I can't believe your back," Dawn said as she started to calm down.

"Me too," Riley said as he looked at Buffy and smiled.

Suddenly all the feelings she used to feel for him came rushing back and she had to stop this, she had a girlfriend and she was someone she loved. "How's Sam?" Buffy asked with a smiled.

Riley hung his head and as soon as she did she knew this was not going to be a questioned answered in her favor. "She divorced me about a week after we left here. She said that she could tell that I wasn't over you and that I more than likely never would be," he paused. "I tried to convince her that I was over you but the more I tired the more I realized that I wasn't." he said.

"Riley…" Buffy trailed off.

"I know you're with someone else right now but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I mean I even saw you with Spike for Gods sake and I still can't get you outta of my head!" he yelled. "I much as I don't want to I love you and I can't help myself." He pleaded.

"Riley I am not saying that I don't love you all I am saying is that I don't love you like that anymore," she said. "Yes I am with someone else and I love her very much." She explained. "We can…"

"We will never be friends…not with this feeling I have for you," he interrupted her. "I'm sorry Buffy but I can't control myself around you." He said.

Just than Kennedy came walking down the stairs after hearing the yelling, "What's goin on?" she asked as she looked back and forth between Buffy and Riley.

"Nothing," Buffy said as she walked over to Kennedy and placed a kiss on her head. "We need to find Lindsey so he can start explaining all this to us," she said.

"Now…Lindsey went home for a few days," Kennedy explained.

"What…why?" Buffy asked confused on why he would go home at a time like this.

"You don't now?" she asked and Buffy shuck her head no. "Wow time must really fly by in your head," Kennedy said and she grabbed Buffy shoulders to still her as she started pacing. "It's Thanksgiving…Lindsey said he would be back as soon as he could…he wanted to visit his family in case he doesn't make it through this." She explained. "He scared everyone by saying that…they all went home to talk and hang with their family for a couple days."

"Why didn't you go?" Riley asked.

"Because…" Kennedy said looking at him and than at Buffy. "My family is right here," she said and then kissed Buffy on the lips. "I'm going shopping for turkey and stuff. Since I have been informed of your past cooking attempts I think I'll make dinner." She said and then walked out of Slayer Central.

"Hey!" Buffy said as the door shut behind Kennedy, "Wow…it's thanksgiving already," she said in shock.

"You really didn't know?" he asked.

"No I really didn't know." She said. "My best friend has turned evil, and the evil I have ever defeated has come back…so I am a little bit distracted," she said sarcastically.

"We still need to talk about this," he said as he had a slight hang to his head.

"No we don't Riley…I don't love you like that." She said getting angry. "I am in love with Kennedy…and no one else…understand?" she asked.

"Completely," he said as he walked away from her and into the other room.

Buffy raised her hands to the sky as if asking 'why me' and then let them fall to her sides as she walked back upstairs to relax until Kennedy gets home.

_**The Store**_

Buffy thought she didn't hear what Riley had said but she did hear, and she also heard Buffy say that she loved her, which was a ego buster. So now she was at the store looking for some turkey to cook tonight and as she was looking should couldn't help but remember the time she had cooked thanksgiving dinner for Willow.

She had surprised Willow when she came back for wherever it was she went. Dinner was prepared to the tee. Candles, dim lights and so on. It was perfect. Or at least it would have been if Willow had come home that night.

She told her that some big evil had come up and Buffy needed her help and that she ended up just spending the night there. Back than she believed that but now, she isn't so sure.

Kennedy went to grad a box of patatos and someone reached for the same box. "Sorry," Kennedy said turning to look at the person that she came into contact with. "Oh my God…Scott?" she asked.

"Kennedy…is that you?" he asked and she nodded. "It's been so long…why haven't you called?" he asked.

"Been busy," she stated.

"Yeah but what we had…it wasn't something that could have just ended like that." He explained.

"And why not?" Kennedy asked already knowing the answer.

"I asked you to marry me," he said.

_**Slayer Central**_

Buffy was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. Everything was starting to fall apart; her and Kennedy had tension between them now because of Riley's return and that was something she didn't want. Every relationship she had ever been in always had something looming over it, but with Kennedy it was different…or so she thought.

In her and Kennedy's relationship they really didn't have anything to be jealous about. Kennedy knew that Angel was no longer in the picture and that Spike wasn't even a blimp on the radar screen. And Buffy knew that Willow would never try and take Kennedy away because they were best friends.

There was a knock at the door and Buffy remained silent hoping the person who knocked would just go away…unfortunately she didn't get that lucky. Dawn came walking through the bedroom door and sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Buffy I know I can't possibly understand what it is your going through but I doknow that you'll get through it because that is what you do. You accomplish things that no one ever thinks you can." She paused.

"This is different," Buffy said. "This is different because I am not the only one involved. I mean I have Kennedy, Riley and myself to think about," she stated. "It isn't as simple," she said.

"I know," she said. Buffy gave her a look that said 'yeah right'. "Okay so maybe I don't know but I do have a little clue in what you're going through. "You are trying to pick who to be with when ypu know that the person your with right now is the one you love." She said. "I am going through the same thing." She said.

"Oh yeah…with who?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked away for a second before looking her sister dead in the eye. "You see I am not in love with anyone at the moment but I do like two different people very much." She explained and Buffy gave her a little nod that told her she should continue. "You I have been hanging out with Andrew a lot and well I started to develop some feelings and I don't know if I should act on these feelings or not." She paused. "The other person is someone that I know you will not approve must, mostly because of his or her current situation," she paused. "I have developed some feelings for Faith and I don't understand them at all." She finished.

Buffy smiled and she nodded her head. "I've been there," Dawn raised an eyebrow at her sister. "When Faith first came to Sunnydale I was so attracted to her but I never acted on my feelings because I was with Angel and I was in High School, you know?" she asked and Dawn nodded. "We started to hang out a lot and my feelings grew but then she went evil…no one understood why it was so hard for me to do what I had to do." Buffy said.

"You never told me that," Dawn said.

"I never told anyone." Buffy said with a smile. "Yeah sure it is going to take me while to get used to you an d Faith but I will get used to it. That is if you decided on her. Andrew on the other hand I don't understand…he's a nerd." Buffy said with a smile.

Dawn lightly slapped her. "Stop it."

"I'm home!" Buffy heard Kennedy yell from down stairs.

"Buffy," Dawn said stopping her sister. "I am going over to Xander's place to have thanksgiving and giving you and Kennedy a noce romantic night alone," Dawn finished.

"You don't have to do that," Buffy said as she got out of bed.

"I want to," Dawn said as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Okay," Buffy said as se brought her sister into a hug as they made their way to the kitchen. Buffy rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen only to stop when seeing a guy standing next to Kennedy. "Hello," Buffy said looking at Kennedy with a 'who the hell is this look?'

"Hey Buffy…this is…um… this is Scott," she said. "An old friend." She explained but Buffy didn't budge.

"An old friend…that is the only word you can use to describe what we had?" he asked as he stepped closer to Buffy, which he soon found out was a bad idea.

Buffy moved forward and easily lifted him up off the ground. "Why don't you explain it to me than?" she asked.

"O…okay," he said in shaky voice. "We were engaged to be married," he said and Buffy let him. "We were lovers," he said.

"She gets it," Kennedy said as she moved closer to Buffy and Scott put a hand on her arm telling her to be careful but she shrugged it off. "Buffy that was a long time ago, that part of me is dead." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"I am in love with you and no one else even matters to me," Kennedy explained grabbing a hold of Buffy face. "No one else matters," she repeated and this time she punctuated it with a kiss. "No one."

"I think I am going to go home now," Scott said even though no one was listening and walked out of slayer central.

"Are we cool?" Kennedy asked a little nervous.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she brought Kennedy in for another kiss.

Kennedy smiled and than preceded to make her turkey dinner as Buffy set the table for two. Everyone decided that they were going to have thanksgiving dinner by themselves so Kennedy and Buffy had the whole mansion to themselves. It was the first time they have really been alone together since their first night.

As the turkey and everything was cooking Kennedy and Buffy sat on the couch and watched TV all cuddled up with each other. When the buzzer on the stone went off Kennedy got up with a little protest from Buffy and went into the kitchen.

"It's done," she said as she took the turkey out of the oven.

"Good I have been waiting too long to eat this," Buffy said.

Kennedy set the Turkey on the table and started to cut it. "Did Willow ever tell you the time I cooked thanksgiving for her last year?" Kennedy asked and Buffy shuck her head no. "I had it all planned out, it was going to be perfect," she trailed off as she continued to cut the turkey. "If she showed up…she said you had her doing something…is that true?" she asked.

"You want me to remember if I had Willow doing something last thanksgiving?" she asked and Kennedy nodded. "Not that I recall," Buffy answered.

"That's what I thought," Kennedy said as she handed Buffy a plate with turkey on it. "Enjoy." She said.

They ate the food in silence. Neither one of the wanting to say anything in case it might ruin the moment. When dinner was done Kennedy wemnt to clean up but Buffy stopped her. "Why don't we wait on that I have a surprise for you," she said and then took her hand.

Buffy led her upstairs toward her bedroom. When Buffy opened the door Kennedy was in shock. All her stuff was now in Buffy's room. Her trunk, her dresser, when Buffy opened the closest even her clothes were in there. "All I can say is that we are going to need a bigger closest.

"Buffy…are you sure about this?" Kennedy asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything," Buffy said as she brought Kennedy closer to her. "This is no longer my room, it is our room," she said with a smile. "I can even have Xander turn your room into our walk in closest." She said.

"That can wait," Kennedy said as she leaned in and kissed Kennedy. "I love you Buffy," Kennedy said.

"I love you too," Buffy answered.

**_……………………_**

**_AN: I hope you liked it._ **


	11. Back to business

**Buffy and Kennedy**

**"Season 8"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

…………

**Chapter 8: Back to business**

**_Buffy and Kennedy's room_**

Kennedy was lying in hers and Buffy's bed wide-awake, for some odd reason she couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because Buffy was out patrolling, and it is no secrete that Slayer Central is the safest place to be right now. Mostly because everyone that is trying to kill the slayers, and more specifically Buffy, have tried to kill her before.

Kennedy took a look up at the clock and saw that it was a little past two in the morning, which is when Buffy usually got home, not that Kennedy, kept track of that. Okay so maybe she did, but only a little.

You see Kennedy wanted to go with Buffy, but Buffy said no, that she could handle it herself. Kennedy of course argued but there was no use. She used to think she could out argue anyone, that was before she tried with Buffy, now that girl could argue. So Kennedy told her that she would stay and watch over everyone, which is not what she wanted to do.

Kenney rolled over and laid on her back to stair up at the ceiling. She remembers how she felt with Willow, she loved Willow but the truth is she never really felt that love in return. It was always like she was trying to be better than someone else, which she knew was Tara and there was no way she could be better because that was Willow's first love.

But with Buffy she isn't trying to be better that anyone, she is just being herself and that seems to be working because she can feel Buffy falling more and more in love with her every day and vise versa. She never thought she could love anyone besides Willow but Buffy changed that, she showed her things that she never knew, slayer stamina for example. Her and Buffy could go for hours, but really didn't want to start thinking about that since Buffy wasn't even home.

Just than Kennedy heard the bedroom door open and when she looked over she saw Buffy-standing taking off her jacket. Then she saw a glimpse of something that she thought was a cut on Buffy's back as she changed out of her dirty slayer clothes. Buffy walked over and opened the top drawer to her dresser and took out a t-shirt and some short shorts and walked into that bathroom. When she turned on the light Kennedy caught a clear look and saw that it was indeed a big cut on Buffy's back.

Buffy was in the bathroom looking at her back in the mirror. As she was examining her cut she saw Kennedy come walking through the bathroom door with a concerned look on her face.

"Not now," Buffy said as she pulled the bathrobe she had on over her shoulder so Kennedy couldn't see the cut. "It will be heeled in a day or so, there really is no need to get worried." Buffy said.

"Who said I was worried?" Kennedy asked and Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Okay. But I worry about you…that's something I do," she said with a smile. "I can't help it…so what happened?" she asked. "Was it someone we know?" she asked.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she pulled her robe down so she could continue to try and clean it. "It was…" she trailed off not wanting to say the name.

"Here let me," Kennedy said as she grabbed the cleaning material out of Buffy's hands and started cleaning her wound. "You need to tell who did it. Don't worry I won't try to kill them because I know it is only a spell there under but it doesn't mean that I can't hurt them a little," she said with a little, evil smile.

Buffy looked at Kennedy through the mirror and saw that she wasn't going to kill the person, she just wanted to get pay back for what they did to her. "What is this a knife wound?" Kennedy asked and then when Buffy didn't say anything she realized who did this. "It was Faith wasn't it?" she asked and Buffy nodded. "I guess she got you back for when you stabbed her with a knife," Kennedy said.

"How did you know about that?" Buffy asked. "I'm sure I never told you." She said.

"No you didn't…Willow did," Kennedy said. "She told me when Faith first came back, the history you guys had and why there would be tension there, which I have to say was thick enough to cut with a knife," she laughed a little.

"More history than even Willow knows," Buffy commented on and she saw that Kennedy said finished with her cut. "I'm gonna shower now so I'll met you back in bed," Buffy said as she placed a soft kiss on Kennedy's lips.

Kennedy walked out of the bathroom making sure that she closed the door behind her. She couldn't help but think about Buffy's last comment, _more history that even Willow knows. _She couldn't help but wonder if there was more going on between Buffy and Faith than either one of them ever let on.

Kennedy walked over and took a seat on the bed as she waited for Buffy to get out of the shower. Could there have been a possible romance between the two slayers way back then. They did tend to spend an awful lot of time together even when Faith went evil.

Kennedy heard the shower so she lay back in bed. _They were always out till strange hours; at least that's how Willow's told it. She even told me that Buffy once asked Faith to prom and but she never made it and Faith looked really upset. Maybe Willow was making it all up because she thought that I would be more attracted to Buffy when I first got her so she told me a whole bunch of horror stories, bit if that's the case than why didn't she ever tell me about Angel?_

_Maybe she didn't tell me about Angel because that was something personal to Buffy, something she didn't feel right telling. I mean the way everyone goes about it you'd think they were going to get married. _

Kennedy heard the bathroom door open and out walked Buffy in her long shirt and short shorts. She placed her towel in the hamper and then walked over to the bed. Buffy sat beside Kennedy and looked at her out of the corner of her eye as she finished getting ready for bed.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. "You look serious," Buffy said with a slight laugh. "You never look serious.

"I was thinking about some things," Kennedy said.

"And that right there is cause for alarm," Buffy said.

Kennedy ignored Buffy's comment because they make those kinds of comments to each other all the time. "It's just that I was thinking about what you said earlier," she paused. "The part where you said that there is even more history that even Willow knows…what was that supposed to mean?" Kennedy asked. "Were you and Faith involved?" she asked.

Buffy looked at the clock and saw that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight if she had to explain the kind of relationship that her and Faith had. It had been complicated back then and it is even more so now. "I don't want to explain this right now," Buffy said as she got up off the bed.

"Than when? After she kills you?" Kennedy asked growing angry. Kennedy moved closer to the edge of the bed. "Come on Buffy, I just want to know…in as little detail as possible please," she said.

"I don't know if this is something that I want you to know about me," Buffy said as she looked at the person before her. The person she was falling even more in love with every day.

"Buffy I know that it is something that you don't want to share, because hell you didn't even share it with Willow and she's your bets friend," Kennedy said. "But as your girlfriend I want to know." She added.

"You have to promise me something before I tell you," Buffy said.

"Sure anything," Kennedy said.

"No one knows about this understand?" She asked and Kennedy nodded. "Say I promise," Buffy said.

"I promise."

Buffy took a deep breath before she continued. "You see when Faith came to Sunnydale for the first time she was like this breath of fresh air, she was something else. I guess you cane say that it was at the moment that I realized that I might be able to feel things for girls, but I was in High School so I was scared." She paused. "One day after patrolling I was

Hurt pretty badly and she didn't want me to go home because she knew that my mom would freak if she saw me so I stayed. And one thing led to another…" she trailed off.

"So Faith was the first person you made love to?" Kennedy asked. Buffy said nothing. "Angel?" Buffy nodded. "But didn't he come back, because you sent him to hell."

"And that's why Faith started to be more distant, not hanging out with us that much anymore and so on," she paused. "And after she killed that guy our potential relationship ended because every time we looked at each other we saw his face. So I stayed with Angel and she eventually went to the Mayor." She finished.

"And that's what you didn't want to tell me…why?" she asked confused.

"Because I didn't want you to think that at our first sign of trouble that I will go running of to someone else. You see I could have helped her…I just choose not to," she said the next thing she knew Kennedy had her hands.

"Buffy I don't love you any less because I know what we have right now is different that what you had with Faith way back when." She said and then brought her lips to Buffy's in a passionate kiss.

**_Giles' office_**

Giles was sitting at his desk looking at Anya and Cordelia who were sitting in front of him. They had come to him with an idea on how to stop their latest problem.

"You know this could work," Cordelia said when she saw that he was still thinking through the idea. "All we need…"

"Is a skilled enough witch to do this type of spell," he said. "Those are hard to come by since the coven is in hiding they have been ever since the council blew up." He said.

"Well I say it is time that we wake their ass's up, because the slayer needs there help," Anya said growing angry. "And they at least owe her this, you know after saving the world for eight years and counting." She explained.

"I know, trust me but it is harder that it sounds," Giles said. "We need some one with great power to track down the Coven when they don't want to be found," he explained.

"Some one with great power…they don't have to be human right?" Cordelia asked.

"No…why?"

"I think I know someone that just might be able to do this," she said with a smile as she walked over to the phone and dialed an all to familiar number. "Is Lorne there?" she asked in a deeper tone of voice so the person on the other end wouldn't know it was her.

"Lorne here," he said on the phone.

"Hey," Cordelia said in the normal voice. "Before you say anything I need you to come to Cleveland…I need your help," she said.

"Sure thing baby doll I'm on my way," he said and then hung up.

"He should be here in a day or two," she said to Giles and Anya. "And if your wonder he isn't human."

Giles looked at Anya and Anya looked at Cordelia as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her. If they could some how pull off this plan there might just be a way for them to bet this…or so they hoped.

………………….

**AN: The plan with be revealed in the next chapter but I just want you guys to know that I am going to be taking a little break because I need to get back on track with school, but don't worry it won't be that long.**


	12. The plan

**Buffy and Kennedy **

"**Season 8"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

…………………

**Chapter 11: The plan**

**_Buffy and Kennedy's room_**

Kennedy was the first to wake this morning and when she rolled over in bed she saw that Buffy was still fast asleep. Kennedy brought her hand up and slipped a piece of blonde hair back behind Buffy's ear. Kennedy believed that this was the best time to look at Buffy. Because all the worries of being a slayer, and having to defend the world from unspeakable evil just vanished away…it is when you finally see the real her.

That was the best thing about Buffy that Kennedy loves so much. During the day and a little into the night she would put so much into her slaying. Mostly because the world depended on it, but for other reasons too. But when Buffy would go to bed that night she would put it all to rest, until the morning. Kennedy lied there for another five minutes before she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Buffy opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door closed. She sat up in the bed as she looked at the clock. _It is eight in the morning, why the hell do I want to get out of bed? _Buffy asked herself as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a few minutes before finally getting up and walking over to the closet. As she was weeding through her clothes looking for something to wear the bathroom door opened and Kennedy walked out in only a towel.

"That has to be the quickest shower you have ever taken," Buffy said still looking through her clothes. Kennedy walked over to where Buffy had decided to put her dresser. She opened it and quickly grabbed out an outfit. She changed into it and was ready for the day before Buffy had yet to pick out and outfit to wear. "How do you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Do what?" Kennedy asked confused as she walked back into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Just pick something to wear…just like that," she said with a snap of her fingers. "I mean I need to contemplate what it is I want to wear. I ask myself if everyone will like and if I'll get made fun of for wearing it," she said as she eyed another outfit.

"There's your answer," Kennedy asked as she walked up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her.

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"You car what other people think…were as I don't," she said with a smile. "I already have you so why care what other people think…" she trailed off as she placed her hand on the door knob. "See ya downstairs," she said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah," Buffy said to herself as she held up another outfit. "Humph," she said placing it back into the closet. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" she asked herself. Finally she decided on a blank tank top with a pair of ripped jeans. She smiled at her self as she started to change.

_**Downstairs Giles' office**_

They were all gathered in Giles' office waiting to hear the good news about what they were going to do about this latest evil threat. Kennedy was standing beside the chair that Buffy had taken once she came down from their room. Giles really didn't want to start the meeting without her. Even though they were all slayers everyone still answered to Buffy because she was the one that has been doing it the longest. The truth is that Kennedy gets angry when everyone blames her when she does something wrong, she been doing it for so long that she is allowed a few mistakes.

Kennedy looked around the room and saw that it was mostly only the main core of the Scoobie Gang, or at least those who weren't evil. Which were Giles, Cordelia, Anya, Xander and Buffy. For some reason they decided to let her come along. Kennedy seriously thought they other slayers thought she was dumb because everyone goes around talking behind her back, saying that the only reason that she is allowed to any of the meetings is because she is sleeping with Buffy…she really hopes none of that gets back to Buffy because she'll be pissed.

Buffy looked back at Kennedy as Giles sat in his chair and got ready to speak. You knew it was going to be a long drawn out boring speech when Giles sat down to talk. Anyway Buffy noticed the perplexed look on Kennedy's face so she reached back and held her hand soothing her down. Kennedy thinks that she doesn't hear the whispers that go around Slayer Central, but she does. Yeah it hurts her sometimes but other times she just lets it not bother her…she needs to teach Kennedy how to do that.

Cordelia and Anya went around Giles' desk to stand behind him, after all the plan was mostly their idea anyway. "Okay Giles, why are we all, did you finally figure out what it is we are going to do about out current situation?" Buffy asked.

"Actually yes I, we, did," Giles said as he motioned to Cordelia and Anya. "We have come up with a plan that could most possibly stop this latest evil threat." He said.

"But…" Kennedy trailed off. And when everyone looked at her she said, "What there is always a but," she said.

"But…the spell we will need to perform is very difficult," he said. "So we have to wait until the person we have performing it gets here, since the resident witch is currently unavailable," he said.

"So what's the plan?" Xander asked.

"It complicated," Cordelia said. "First we need to talk with the person performing to see if he will actually be able to do it…than we will let everyone know what is going on," she said.

"So you called us all in her just to tell us that you have a plan…but you can't tell us what it is," Kennedy said and Cordelia nodded. "Well…that was so not worth waking up for," she said as she turned and walked out of the office.

"Buffy maybe you…" Giles trailed off.

"I'll go cool her down," Buffy said as she also got up and walked out of the office as everyone else continued to talk about the plan that they weren't allowed to know yet.

Kennedy stormed out into the yard with Buffy right on her heels. "You know the whole storming off thing doesn't work when your girlfriend follows you," Kennedy said without turning around to look at Buffy.

"Ken listen I know your upset that they won't tells what they have planned, but the truth is that I really don't want to know," she said.

Kennedy spun around to look at her. "You don't want to know! Why not?" she asked.

"Because Giles knows that if it might hurt Willow, Angel, Spike, or Faith in anyway than I won't go for it. So I don't want to know until I have to so I don't have any other choice but to go along with it," she explained. "Why does this have you so upset?" Buffy asked.

"Because…" she trailed off. "Because I am afraid that they will tell you the plan and not me, that I will have to sit back and watch as you go out to save the world…and never come back," she said as she sunk to the ground. "I don't want to sit on the sidelines," she stated.

"I would never let that happen to you," Buffy said as she kneeled down in front of Kennedy. "Everything I know I will make sure that you know too. Because I've made the mistake of not telling people what's happening and trust me when I say it doesn't work out to well," she said with a smile.

Kennedy looked up into Buffy hazel eyes. "Why is it that every time I look at you my problems disappear?" she asked. Buffy shrugged. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked.

"No…but I know it's not more than I love you," Buffy said as she brought her lips to Kennedy's in a soft passionate kiss. "Now come on, let's get back in there," Buffy said as she stood up and extended her hand to Kennedy to help her up off the ground.

"As long as you promise that it won't be too boring," she said.

"I can't because I know it is going to be boring." Buffy said as her and Kennedy walked back into the house hand in hand. As Buffy and Kennedy walked back to Giles' office they received stairs from everyone. Buffy noticed that some of them were envious and some were jealousy stairs. She squeezed Kennedy's hand as they made their way.

They walked into Giles' office and once again everyone's eyes where on them but this time it was only for a second. "Sorry…I needed some air," Kennedy said as she let Buffy take her seat and she once again took her stance behind her.

There was a knock a everyone turned around to she as Angie peeked her head around the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Kennedy has a phone call," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Angie," Giles said as he nodded toward Kennedy. "She'll be right there," he added.

Kennedy smiles as she bent down to Buffy's ear. "Make sure you tell me what happen while I was on the phone," Kennedy said and she didn't she that Buffy rolled her eyes. She followed Angie out of Giles' office.

Angie led Kennedy to the phone and smiled as she walked away. Angie was one of the only ones that didn't have a problem with her and Buffy and that's why she liked her. "Hello?" Kennedy said into the phone.

"Kennedy it's your mother…we have good news," there was a pause. "You sister is back from Europe and she wants to see you," her mother said. Kennedy remained silent on the phone. "Kennedy?" her mother asked.

"I'll be there in a few days," Kennedy said before she hung up the phone. Instead of going back to Giles' office she made her way up to her room.

Meanwhile in Giles' office he was now discussing the plan. "We plan on bring every slayer back, from the dead and ones that we had sent on mission like Rona. They should be arriving in the states any time now." He paused. "Buffy you might want to go to Kennedy," he said.

"Why?" Buffy asked confused what her girlfriend had to do with this.

"Because her sister was a slayer," he paused. "She was turned and Kennedy was the one that killed her. She ended up just telling her mom that her sister went to Europe," he finished. That was all Buffy needed to hear before she ran out of the office and up the stairs. "This plan is still being perform and we have to wait for the last person to get her so he can perform the last part of the plan," Giles said. "Slayer Central is going to get even more crowded in the next few weeks." He said.

AN: Review!


	13. Are you okay?

Buffy and Kennedy  
"Season 8"

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

………………………

**Chapter 12: Are you okay?**

**_Buffy and Kennedy's room_**

Buffy found Kennedy lying on the their bed crying, and not the loud sobs, just little whimpers…almost as if she didn't want to be heard. Kennedy looked at Buffy and then rolled over so she couldn't see her tear stained face. Buffy bowed her heard slightly before she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, by Kennedy's feet.

Buffy really didn't say anything she just sat there in silence wondering what Kennedy could be going through. If her sister had turned out to be one of the potentials she didn't know what she would have done. Because Dawn would have been going out every night fighting against the forces of evil, and she could show favor to her because that wouldn't be fair to everyone else who had to go out and fight.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kennedy asked still not turning around to look at her blonde lover. "Isn't that why you're here?"

Buffy looked at Kennedy's back and sighed before she turned back to face the door that she had only moments before walked through. "Honestly I just came up here to see if you were okay, and seeing as your not died I figured you were fine…see no talking involved." She said. Kennedy turned to look at her. "I don't want to know anything until you're ready to talk," Buffy said turning around to meet her girlfriend's gaze.

Kennedy smiled as she turned back toward the window. "She was a slayer, she was called about three years back…I think it was before you were brought back and Faith was 'dead' for a little while. The watcher Council kept it quiet because they didn't want it getting around that there were three slayers instead of two," she explained. "Anyway my parents didn't want to accept what she was so she ended up moving to England, the watcher council said they could train her until a watcher was ready for her," she paused. "That watcher never got a chance because one night out on patrol she was slaughtered by a group a vampires, I think my watcher told me that it was about ten vamps or so," she stopped as more tears came to her eyes. She was comforted when Buffy laid down behind her slipped her arms around Kennedy's waist and bringing her close. "That's why I train so hard and why I always want to be out there fighting, because I feel as if I am fighting for her," she said as she turned around in Buffy's arms. "I'm not ready to see her," she added.

Buffy placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know your not and the truth is I wouldn't be either." She said. "But you're a different person now, instead of her protecting you, it is your turn to protect her…show her what kind of women you have become," Buffy said.

"How come you always know what to say?" Kennedy asked with a hint of a smile.

"Because I am just cool like that," Buffy said as she brought Kennedy's lips to hers. "You know I think it's going to be kind of cool finally getting to met one of your family member since you already know all mine," Buffy said as she got up of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kennedy whinnied.

"I am going to leave you alone for awhile, giving you some time to think," she said. "When your ready to join us again we'll all be downstairs," she said with a smile.

Kennedy watched as Buffy exited the room. She would never understand what Buffy saw in her but she was thankful to the powers that be that she saw something, and that they were able to have a go at this amazing relationship. Kennedy sat up on the bed and looked at the blank wall ahead of her.

_What will Renee say when she finds out that I'm a slayer now? Will she be mad or will she be glad that I am now able to take care of myself? I know she is going to be shocked when she finds out about me and Buffy and our relationship, but honestly I don't care anymore because I love Buffy and Buffy loves me, that's all that matters._

_You'd think that I'd be a little freaked out to know that my dead sister is coming back to life to help us defeat and very powerful evil, yet I'm not. Maybe it's because I have been hanging around with Buffy and all her friends. Plus I've been a slayer for almost a year now so I have seen my share of weirdness._

Kennedy looked around the darkened room and it scared her a little bit when she felt comfortable in the darkness. That she felt safe. Kennedy swung her legs off the edge of the couch and felt them hit the cold floor. This is her life now, she had a beautiful girlfriend that loves her and great friends. Why should it matter that if her sister shows up it might ruin everything for her?

Kennedy stood up off the bed and walked toward the door. She was ready to deal with this head on, no more hiding. All that mattered to her was sitting downstairs waiting for her to come down.

**_Downstairs_**

When Kennedy entered the room she noticed that Giles and a green demon thing were setting up a magic circle. She looked around at everyone and they all seem to be okay with the fact that there is a green demon in their living room. Buffy was sitting on the far chair, closest to the window, Kennedy made her way over there.

"Hey you," she said when she caught Buffy's eyes.

"Hey," Buffy replied. "Glad you could join us, and just in time for the fun to start," she said with a smirk. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better," Kennedy answered as she took a seat in front of Buffy. Yup this is all that matters in her life.

Giles began the spell; it was some language that no one but the green demon understood. Soon wind started to blow around the room even though no windows were open, papers started to fly everywhere. Before their eyes a vortex opened and slayers started walking out. Many of them no one recognized but there were a couple that two slayer recognized.

Buffy got up from behind Kennedy and walked over to the vortex were the girls were lining up. She smiled at all of them before she came to the one that she knew and missed. "Hello Kendra," she said as she brought the other slayer into a hug.

Kennedy did the same thing as Buffy until she came before the one that she knew. The one that was taken way before her time, before she was ready. Her sister, Renee. "Hello Renee," Kennedy said to her sister.

"Kennedy? Oh my God Kennedy?" Renee said as she brought her little sister into a hug. "What are you doing her I was told that I was going to be helping the slayers with a new big bad," she said as she let go of her sister.

"I am a slayer," Kennedy said as she watched as her sister's eyes widened. _Okay now that's its out in the open the question is…how is she going to take it? _

……………………

**an: I hope you liked it. **


	14. truth and lies

**Buffy and Kennedy**

"**The slayer and the SIT (season 8)"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

……………………

**Chapter 13: Truths and lies**

_**Slayer Central**_

Tension was the only word that Kennedy could use to describe her current situation. She just told her sister Renee that she to is a slayer and Renee hasn't said a word since. She hasn't yelled, cried, or anything and that's the part that was causing the tension.

Kennedy walked over so that she was in front of her sister, and she looked her in eye. "Say something," she pleaded. Her sister just continued to stair ahead. Kennedy bowed her head and started to walk away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

When she turned around she saw her sister finally looking her in the eye. "Ken, you're my little sister…I didn't want this life for you," she said, the first words spoken since she heard Kennedy's declaration.

Out of the corner of her eye Kennedy could see Buffy telling everyone to leave the room. That's why Kennedy loved her, even when she wasn't asked she did what she knew had to be done. "You and I both know that we couldn't stop me being called. That it was written years and years before our time." She explained.

"I know that but still, I wanted something better for you," she paused. "I guess I wanted you to be the one to get married, have the kids, and live the basic American dream," she said as she looked at Kennedy. "With this life you won't have that…ever," she finished.

Kennedy bowed her head, but not in shame, she looked back up at her sister with a smile on her face. "The ironic thing about your statement is that I found someone that I love and they return my love," she paused. "What's the saying…oh well I don't remember it. But I did find someone and I am in love," she finished.

Her sister looked at her with wide eyes. "Who is the lucky guy to have won my sisters heart?" Renee asked. "This is someone that I have to met because they have to be one hell of a catch for you to fell this way about them," she added.

Kennedy paused before she answered. Renee had died before Kennedy realized that she was gay. She didn't know if she should tell her sister the truth or not. "Well he's amazing," she decided not. "He is a little taller than me, with blonde hair," well at least that part of it was true.

"What's his name?" she asked.

Kennedy had to think fast, "His name is Andrew," she lied. She figured that Andrew would go along with anything he saw, including not telling Buffy about this.

"Is he here? Can I met him?" she asked excited.

"Actually he is out of town," Kennedy said in a fake disappointed voice. "Hey why don't you go up to your room and get settled in? I'll see if I can get him on the phone so you two can have a talk," Kennedy said. "Your room is down the hall and the third one on the left," she explained and watched as her sister went in search for her room.

As Kennedy made her way upstairs Dawn caught hold of her arm. When Kennedy looked down at the red head she had nothing but guilt in her eyes. "Why?" That was the only question that Dawn could think of.

"Because I don't want to disappoint her," Kennedy said as a tear slipped through.

"You've never before been afraid to tell people about you sexuality …why is she so different?" Dawn asked.

"Because she's my sister," Kennedy explained. Kennedy turned and walked back upstairs.

"I won't tell Buffy, but If she finds out some other way you are going to be in for some major graveling" Dawn said and Kennedy turned around and continued up the stairs.

Yet what neither one of them saw was Buffy standing in the hall way next to the door that she closed to give Kennedy and her sister some privacy. Buffy knew she wasn't supposed to know about this, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. She turned and walked out of the house and away from the drama that would come form this lie.

Kennedy walked into her and Buffy's room expecting to find Buffy lying there on the bed waiting for her. And no not in the sexual way but waiting for her to explain what happened in the talk with her sister, but she was disappointed. When she opened the door all she saw was a empty bed. Kennedy walked over and lay on top of it looking at the ceiling.

**_Motel room_**

Buffy knew she was in for hell when she got home because she always ran from her problems, and this was no different. Yet the last time she ran, she ran all the way to L.A. She walked into the main office and paid for her key and then she made her way to the hotel room.

When Buffy walked into the hotel room she remember when she would always come here with Faith. In fact it was the same hotel room that Faith used to have. She did that on purpose. She wanted to remember a time when someone loved her and wasn't afraid to let everyone know.

Buffy lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

**_Flashback_**

**_They had just finished a hard night of slaying and it was too late for Buffy to go back home so they decided that she would stay at Faith's. She made sure to call her mom and leave a message on the answering machine so she wouldn't worry._**

**_They came stumbling into the apartment from running all the way to the hotel room. Faith had her hand clasped tight around Buffy's. They had been together for a little over a month It all started when Buffy stayed at Faith hotel room after she was hurt badly. Faith had patched her up and then one thing led to another and soon the came to this point._**

**_They told everyone about their relationship and the only one that seemed to have a problem was Willow, but only because she thought she was going to lose her best friend. Buffy quickly assured her that they would always be best friends no matter what. They both knew that Xander wouldn't mind their relationship, after all he was a teenage boy with fantasies. _**

**_So that's how is started and this is what it progressed to. _**

**_As soon as the door has shut behind them Faith had her hands all over Buffy, for some reason she just couldn't keep her hands off. It was almost like Buffy was her drug of choice. _**

_"**God B," Faith said as she ran kisses up and down Buffy's neck and along her jaw line. "I want you," she mumbled.**_

_"**Bed," was the only word that Buffy trusted herself to say. Faith picked her up off the ground and Buffy wrapped her legs around her waist. Faith set her down on the bed. "I love you Faith," Buffy said as she looked into those big brown eyes that she loved so much.**_

_"**I love you too B…I want to be with you forever," she said. "And if you ever tell anyone I was that cheesy I'll kill you," she said jokingly. **_

_"**I want to be with you forever too," Buffy said as she ran her hand through Faith brown hair all the time never moving her gaze from her eyes. Faith leaned down and kissed her, this time more slowly and passionate since they had there whole lives to do this.**_

**_End Flashback_**

They didn't last though and that's what hurts the most about the memory of there relationship. Angel came back and ruined it, they were happy together and then he showed up. Faith became distant and some Buffy just thought of her as a friend, and that when Faith went to the mayor.

Buffy whipped the tear that had come from her eye as she relived the memory of Faith betrayal and her own. Just as Buffy thought she was going to be able to get some sleep the door swung open and when Buffy's head popped up she saw Faith standing in the doorway.

"Having a trip down memory lane B?" Faith asked as she inched closer to the blonde. "Remember the fun times we had in this very bed," Faith said.

"I could never forget," Buffy said as she looked at the brunette. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?" Buffy asked.

"Aw…you know I could never do that, I love you too much," she said with a smile as she turned to Buffy. Before either one of them knew what was happening Buffy leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips. When she pulled back all she saw were Faith's lust filled eyes. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Faith asked as she ran her hand through Buffy's blonde hair. And then she brought her lips to Buffy's.

_**Buffy and Kennedy's room**_

Kennedy awoke and looked at the clock and she saw that it was a little past one. When she looked around the room she saw that there was someone sitting in the chair in the corner. "Buffy?" Kennedy asked but then the person came closer. "Renee." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me that the person you love is the orginal slayer? Why didn't you tell me that you were into girls?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you," she explained.

"I don't think it's me you have to worry about anymore," Renee said as she got up and existed the bedroom. "I would be more concerned on where your girlfriend is at this moment," she said.

………………

**an: I hope you liked it!**


	15. Where i belong

**Buffy and Kennedy**

"**The slayer and the SIT (season 8)"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!**

………………

**Chapter 14: Where I belong**

**_Motel room_**

Faith was kissing along her neck and boy did it feel good, just like old times. As she made her way to Buffy lips Buffy pulled away. As Buffy sat up on the bed Faith looked at her confused.

_What are you doing Summers? You don't want to be with her you want Kennedy...you love Kennedy. The chapter in your life that had you and Faith together is over. And you know if you go through with this than your going to ruin everything you've built with Kennedy. _

"What's wrong B? I thought this is what you wanted," Faith said as she ran her hand along Buffy shoulder moving the hair out of the way and bring her lips to Buffy shoulder.

Buffy got up and looked at Faith. "That's were your wrong," Buffy said as she looked around the motel room that she used to know so well. "I used to want you, and then you left me," Buffy said. "It hurt but I moved on." She paused. "Faith as much as I used to love you your not the one for me anymore." She said.

"Instead you want that whore!" she shouted as she looked at the blonde slayer. "She gets dumped by the person that she claimed to love and what does she do, moves on to her best friend. Doesn't it make you wonder how many people she's been with?" Faith asked.

"Not really because I know she loves me," Buffy said as she turned and started toward the door.

"If she loves you then why did she lie to her sister about her boyfriend was?" Faith asked and she noticed Buffy's hand stop at the handle. "If she loves you wouldn't she have told her sister that she was in love with you and not Andrew?" she finished.

Buffy turned and looked at Faith with a hard glare. Buffy walked toward the brunette slayer and before Faith could react she found herself on the floor. "That is none of your business," Buffy said. Faith got up and tackled Buffy to the group. Faith pinned her arms to the floor and straddled her hips. "Get off," Buffy said trying to maneuver Faith off of her.

"Come on B, don't even try to deny that I don't make you tingle in all the right like I used to," Faith said.

"I sorry to disappoint you Faith but you don't, someone else does that for me now," she said. She knew she was making Faith mad and that was the whole idea because when Faith became mad she also became careless. Faith brought her arm back ready to punch Buffy but she stopped. "What's wrong Faith, you know you want to," Buffy antagonized.

"You see B, you don't know me either," Faith said before she got off the blonde slayer and ran from the hotel. Buffy lay there still on the floor. She couldn't believe what she had almost done, yeah sure Kennedy lied about who she was with but it wasn't like she was sleeping with Andrew…_even thinking about that is just wrong. _Buffy thought as she got herself up off the floor. As she looked around the room all the memories of the relationship her and Faith had came running back to her, the good and the bad. She left the motel room knowing that this part of her life was over and she had moved on.

**_Somewhere in Town_**

Faith ran into the room and all of the room occupants looked at her with a concerned look. But then one of the walked closer to her. "Did it work?" she asked,

"No it didn't Buffy is in love with Kennedy," she said as she looked at the rest of them. "It looks like we are going to have to take on the slayers without any distraction, which is not easy, trust me," she finished.

"I'm not scared," one of them said. "I am William the Bloody for God sakes, I've killed two slayers already I'm sure she won't be much different," he said.

"Haven't you tried to kill her before but failed," everyone fell silent and soon they all started to plan there own ways that they wanted to kill the slayer.

**_Slayer Central_**

Everyone was sitting in the main lounging area. Kennedy was sitting by herself and no one has gone near her since she threatened everyone's lives if the even tried to talk to her. She was depressed and everyone knew it, it was because Buffy hasn't come home yet, which meant that she had known about what Kennedy had told her sister.

The thing was that Kennedy even tried to track the slayer down so she could explain herself and why she lied. She knew it came as a shock to people because she was originally so open about her relationship with the blonde. But this was different, this was her sister, someone she had looked up to ever since she was little.

Just as Kennedy was about to make her way up stairs the front door opened and everyone looked to see who was home. Let's just say when Buffy walked in the door everyone mouths dropped, and when she locked eyes with Kennedy they knew she was back and they needed to talk. As if said aloud everyone left the room to give the two their alone time.

"Listen," Kennedy started to say but Buffy's lips on hers halted her. "What was that for?" Kennedy asked when they pulled away.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and no one will ever come between us." She paused before she continued. The whole time on her way over to Slayer Central she was debating whether or not to tell Kennedy about what happened. "I almost made the biggest mistake of my life," she said. "But then I saw your face and I know I no longer had anything to look for because I found it in you," she finished with another kiss.

"And here I thought you'd be mad," Kennedy said as she held Buffy's face in her hands.

"I never said I wasn't mad," Buffy said with a smirk. "I mean you lied, and it wasn't even a good one. Andrew! You couldn't have picked someone at least a little cuter I mean…he's just Ew," Buffy said.

Just as Kennedy went to kiss Buffy again Renee walked into the room and saw the happy couple. "So is this the person that's stole you heart?" she asked as she walked closer to Buffy.

"Yup this is Buffy…my girlfriend," Kennedy said as she looked back at Buffy.

"Hi…my name is Renee and I'm Kennedy's sistser," she said as she shook Buffy's hand.

"It's nice to met you," Buffy said.

"Likewise," Renee said. All three of them ended up sitting on the couch and spended the whole day talking about nothing at all. The little things, like what Kennedy was like when she was little and so on. In the end Renee could honestly say, "I'm glad you have her heart instead of that weird Andrew character." They all laughed.

…………….

**AN: Sorry this one is so short but I just wanted to be there make-up out of the way instead of spending three chapters on it and eventually loser people along the way. The next chapters will be longer because i am going to start getting to go into the final episodes of this season...should there be a season 9?**


	16. First attack

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The chosen and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairing: Buffy/ Kennedy  
Summary: After Willow dumps Kennedy whom does she turn to for comfort?  
AN: Just something that popped into my head. Takes place after season 7.**

**…………………………**

**Chapter 15: First attack **

**_Slayer Central_**

Buffy snapped up in her bed, like a lighting bolt. She quickly looked over to make sure that she didn't wake a sleeping Kennedy. Kennedy just groaned and rolled over taking the blankets with her. That was one of the many qualities that she loved about Kennedy, she always slept like a rock.

Buffy slowly walked toward the door, just in case she had a chance at waking her girlfriend she didn't want to. Buffy closed the bedroom door behind her and she existed. She walked over to the bathroom and went inside. As she washed her hands she started to remember what it was that made her jump out of bed.

It had been Angel and Spike's face. They had been feeding on a poor defenseless girl, but it wasn't your normal girl, there was something familiar about her. So when they finally dropped the body she noticed that it was Willow, and not the evil Willow but her best friend Willow. And then as her vision expanded on where they were located all she could see was all of her friends, both old and new. Everyone she had ever come into contact with was lying dead on the floor, or at least that's what she thought.

But soon one by one they all began to get up off the floor and started advancing on her. Soon she was in the vision of the vampires she used to love and she saw herself strapped to a chair and Kennedy fed from her. She couldn't scream out for help because they had killed everyone that would have ever dreamed of helping her, and at that moment she never felt more alone in her life.

As Buffy was walking out of the bathroom she dumped into someone and when she looked up she saw Renee standing there. "Hey," Renee said. "I was just looking for you," she said. "There is something on the news that I think your going to want to see," she finished.

"Why are you up this early watching the news?" Buffy asked her as if she was crazy.

"Couldn't sleep," she said honestly. Buffy followed her down the stairs and into the living room where she saw a whole group of people sitting, and it was all the slayers that they had begun to bring back to help them fight the new evil. "Look," she said pointing to the screen.

What Buffy saw on the screen almost made her want to throw up, how could anyone, with or without a soul, do something like that? They had slaughtered an entire street of people and with the peoples bodies the sleep, "We're coming."

"It's bad isn't it?" Renee asked.

"Yeah it is," Buffy said as she nodded. "I need to tell Kennedy about this, I'll see you guys in the morning…" she looked around. "Later on in the morning," she added as she ran up the stairs toward her bedroom.

Renee meanwhile turned and looked at everyone. "You guys better be ready for the fight of your life," she said as she looked each one of them in the eye before turning back to the television where they were showing the bodies once again.

_**Buffy's office (later that day)**_

Buffy was alone in her office, which didn't happen very often. In a matter of fact it never happened because she never even came in her. As she looked around the office she saw a plain desk, plain walls and it was just plain period.

She needed to spice it up a little, she knew that, but she didn't want to. Because for some reason every time she got attached to something it was taken away from her…that's what scared her about her dream last night.

Her and Kennedy were getting closer everyday, discovering new things that they hadn't known before. And Buffy was scared that Kennedy was going to be taken away from her, just because she was getting used to having her around.

There was a knock at her door and she could hear herself saying, "come in" but the truth was she didn't want them to come in. When the person walked through the door she saw that it was Kennedy and she was carrying something. Kennedy didn't say anything and neither did Buffy, instead they just stared at each other.

Kennedy walked over and stood in front of Buffy desk. "You never use your office, I don't even think I've ever been in here," she said and then her eyes met Buffy. "I got this for in here," she said as she placed a single picture on her desk.

As Buffy looked at the picture she noticed that it was one Dawn had taken when they were sitting in the grass, out in backyard. Neither one of them were looking at the camera instead they were looking at each other laughing. "Thanks," Buffy said looking up at her.

"Buffy tell me what's wrong," Kennedy, said sitting in front of her girlfriend.

"I don't think I'm going to make it through this fight," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm afraid that I'm going to leave you behind." She finished.

"Buffy we're going to make, I don't have any doubts in me that says were not," Kennedy paused. "I mean come on we beat the first, supposedly something was so unbeatable." She added on.

"Ken this is different."

"How so?" Kennedy asked really not seeing the difference.

"Because we're not facing so evil fend that I don't know," she said as she looked at the ground. "We're fighting my friends, Willow, Spike, and even Angel." She said. "I never in my life thought that I would have to come up against them in a saving the world fight." She said.

"But didn't you have to send Angel to hell?" Kenney asked.

"Yeah but he wasn't himself, and the reason he wasn't himself was my fault, this time he had nothing to do with it," she said.

Kennedy got up and walked around the table. She brought her lips down and kissed Buffy on the top of her head. "Don't worry, everything is going to work out, you won't have to kill you friends," Kennedy said. "I'm going to train the girls and then I'm heading out on patrol since it's my night, see ya later," she said making sure to close the door behind her.

They had decided to take turns patrolling, figuring that way they wouldn't tire themselves out. Tonight was Kennedy's night and tomorrow it will be her night, that is something she is not looking forward to.

_**Cemetery (later that night)**_

Kennedy was walking in the cemetery, alone, and she wasn't enjoying it. She loved when it was always just her and Buffy on patrol. They used to go out every night, but now they went out alone, to conserve energy.

Just as Kennedy was getting ready to leave this cemetery and go to another one she heard a rustling in the bushes. As she moved closer to the bushes the rustling increased and that's when she knew it wasn't an animal, well not a normal animal anyway.

When she was only a step or two away from the bush something jumped out at her. When she looked up she noticed that it was Spike. "Hello there luv," Spike said as he descended on her neck. She didn't have time to react and Buffy would kill her when she found out about this, that is if she survived the night.

As Kennedy was feeling the blood leaving her body she then felt his fangs being ripped away from her. She opened her eyes enough to see Buffy standing there holding him. "If she dies, you die," she said and then threw him across the grass and he crashed into a tombstone. "Be glad we have history together or you would already be dead." She said as she picked up Kennedy and started back toward the school.

Willow came walking out of the bushes. "Phase one complete," she said into one of her earpiece. "The vampire still lives," she said as she walked over to Spike and helped him up.

**_Slayer Central_**

Buffy came running into Slayer Central with Kennedy in her arms. "I NEED HELP!" she yelled and everyone came running. Just as she was about to close the door Angel showed his vampiric face. "Come and get me slayer," he snarled.

Buffy reached for the stake in her pocket and threw it. A shocked look came over Angel's face as he turned to dust. Then she turned to everyone as the patched up Kennedy. "Let the game begin," she said her face masked of all emotion.

**_Giles' office_**

Buffy and Giles were alone in the office. "I don't get it Giles, why would they send Angel here by himself?" she asked him and the watcher just shrugged.

**_Edge of town_**

Angel came walking into the warehouse. "So how did it go?" Faith asked.

"She is ready to kill on site," he said as he brought in the dust of his vampire comrade.

"This is all going according to plan, it's perfect," Glory said as she looked at them

**AN: sorry for the lack of updates!**


	17. On wakes one sleeps

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"Season 8"**

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairings: B/K  
Summary: My season 8

………………………

Chapter 18: One wakes and one sleeps

Buffy and Kennedy's room  
  
Buffy was sitting at the edge of the bed as she watched Kennedy take off her bandages and try to get out of bed. She knew Kennedy should stay in bed but she had no way of keeping her there, well there was one way but Buffy didn't think Kennedy was up to it.

"Please tell me you killed this asshole," Kennedy said as she walked over to the closet and picked something out to wear. Buffy didn't say anything so Kennedy turned to look at her. "You did, didn't you?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy hung her head. "I was too worried about you, I didn't want to leave your side," Buffy tried to explained as she watched Kennedy pull on her clothes a little faster. "Ken…"

"No Buffy, I'm your girlfriend. It'd your responsibility to defend me when I'm injured. I'm a slayer too and you know how fast we heal, you could have gone along and killed Spike and came back before I woke up. But you didn't and you wanna know why?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy looked at her, her own angry growing because Kennedy was blowing this way out of proportion. "Why?" Buffy asked standing up and getting in her face.

"Because you still love him, and I am merely his substitute." Kennedy said before she left the room making sure to slam the door on her way out. Buffy stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"You know she has a point," Buffy turned to see Willow standing in the doorway. "That's why me and her never would have lasted because she would have merely been a substitute for Tara," Willow said as she stepped further into the room. She noted Buffy's fighting stance as she moved closer. "Do you really think you were ready for this relationship?" Willow asked.

"I am not listening to you, your just trying to through me off my game so you can come in for the kill," Buffy said as she looked at her former best friend. "Come on Will, there has to be a part of you in there that still remembers what's important," Buffy said.

"You know there is, and it's killing you." Willow said. "You see, you came here and ruined everything," Willow said as sparks started to fly from her finger. "You came her and suddenly everything was about saving the world. I would have ended up just fine if I never knew about vampires or demon," Willow said as she placed her hands on Buffy's chest thus freezing her.

"You wouldn't," Buffy said not believe that her friend would do something like this to her.

"Oh I would," she said as sparks were sent into Buffy chest and she slammed into the wall. "Goodnight Buffy," Willow said before she jumped out the window and climbed down the tree and headed back to the warehouse.

"Buffy!" Kenned screamed as she came running through the doorway only to find a sleeping Buffy. "Giles!" Kennedy screamed for her girlfriend's watcher. Giles came running through the door. "She sleeping yet unresponsive to my touch," Kennedy said. "She was like this when I walked in," Kennedy explained.

Giles checked her pulse and everything seemed to be normal. "This is very odd," he said as he got up and sat in one the chairs.

"It's a sleep beauty spell," they all turned to see Anya standing the in the doorway. "She won't be able to wake up until the person that put this spell on her lifts it," Anya said and then she looked at Kennedy. "If it's not lifted in forty-eight hours she will slowly sleep herself into her death," Anya explained.

Kennedy looked at Buffy looking so peaceful. "Well we need to find Willow and we need to do it fast," Kennedy said as she leaned over and place a kiss on Buffy's forehead. "I'm sorry," she said before she existed the room.

As every one filed in behind Kennedy Dawn grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner. "What are you sorry about, Ken? This wasn't your fault." Dawn tried to reason with the stubborn slayer.

"The last thing we did was fight and accused her of not loving me," Kennedy said. "If I wouldn't have said that then she would have followed be down stairs, instead she lying on her deathbed waiting to die," Kennedy said. "I'm sorry Dawn but this is my fault." She added.

Kennedy turned and left the younger Summers. Dawn felt sorry for Kennedy and she knew that she had to do something to cheer her up. The only problem was that she was going to do nothing but looking for Willow for the next forty-eight hours.

Warehouse

Willow walked into the main room of the warehouse. She saw Spike, Faith, and Angel waiting for her to enter. They were the core of this plan, mostly because they all knew Buffy's weaknesses and Willow had just taken away her biggest one.

Her heart. When Buffy falls in love she falls hard and all she wants is the other person to be happy. And when Kennedy stormed out of the room made Willow trapped Buffy in a sleep state where she will be reliving that moment in time over and over again until she dies.

"So Red, how did it go?" Faith asked.

"Slayer 1 is out of the picture," Willow answer with an evil smile.

**…………………………….**

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Next update will be May 12th. 


	18. What should i do?

**Buffy and Kennedy **

**"Season 5 and up"**

**Pairings: Kennedy/Buffy **

**Summary: Season 8**

………………………

**Chapter 18: What should I do?**

**Buffy and Kennedy's room**

Kennedy was alone in the room with Buffy. Everyone else had already left room to go do something else, they didn't know what it was exactly that they were going to do, and they just wanted to leave Kennedy alone. They all know that Kennedy blames this on herself, and there is nothing that anyone can do to convince her otherwise.

She explained that if she hadn't of gotten into a fight with Buffy than her and Buffy would have left the room together, and she wouldn't be dieing right now. Dawn tried to explain to her that Willow could have gotten them both if she hadn't have walked out. But Kennedy wouldn't have any of that. She believed it was her fault, and from Dawn's experience with Slayers she knew not to argue with them.

The door to the bedroom opened and when Kennedy turned around she saw Cordelia walking over to her. First Cordelia looked down at Buffy a sighed. All the years she has known the slayer she never looked so defeated in her life. Cordelia then looked over at Kennedy. Buffy loved her, there was no question to that, but how much was she willing to lose to win this battle, because not everyone was going to make, that's for sure.

"Help her," Kennedy said. "I know you work for the Powers That Be and I know you can heal her," Kennedy said as she looked at the brunette that was once Buffy's competition. "Please."

It hurt Cordelia to see the younger slayer pleading like this. But what could she really do, if she brought Buffy back she wouldn't be back forever, she would just be back to fight the finally battle. Then she would be taken away again, that was the limit to that power.

"I'm sorry Kennedy but I can't," Cordelia said as she turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Once again Kennedy was alone. "Buffy what should I do?" she asked her lover. The only way to wake her up would be to kill the person that cast the spell and Kennedy knew that Buffy wouldn't want her to kill Willow. "I can't do this without you," she said into the blonde's hair. "Help me."

**Main hall**

Giles was sitting at the table and as he looked around he saw every potential slayer and watcher with a book in their hands. They all were trying to find another way to revert the spell and wake Buffy up again before she dies in her sleep.

He couldn't take this, he didn't know what Kennedy would do if Buffy didn't pull through this. He doubted that she would want to continue slaying, she would quit for sure. None of the realized it but Buffy and Kennedy's relationship had become the center of the slayer line. Everyone turned to them when they needed something, everyone tried to help them when they were fighting, and everyone tried to save them when they were dieing.

Giles feared that if Buffy didn't make it out of this that Slayer Central would crash down around them.

**Xander's office**

Xander looked at the book before him, this is the box that told him how to wake Buffy up. To kill the person that cast the spell. Tears were running down his face because he didn't want to lose Buffy but he couldn't kill Willow. Why did his life have to be so complicated?

He looked to his left as saw a pistol sitting there. Why was he always the one that got stuck in the middle? It was never Buffy choosing which one of their best friend gets to life or die. No it was always him and he was getting sick of it.

**Warehouse**

Willow sat in the front of the room surrounded by everyone that wanted the slayer dead. It was being counted down now, until the time that the stormed Slayer Central. Both she and Faith knew the in and outs of that building like the back of their hands. And with out Buffy around Kennedy would be careless and they would take the house easily.

Yet for some reason her grip on the evil was slipping and bits and bits of humanity were getting in. She was feeling bad that Buffy might no ever wake up again, and that Kennedy probably hadn't left the bed side since she found her in her coma state.

Why did she have to feel this way?

**Faith's motel room**

Willow had commanded that she go home and get some rest, the only problem being that her home was Slayer Central so she had to go out and but a hotel room. Willow had explained to her what she had done to Buffy and for some reason all she wanted to do was help her sister slayer.

They had slayed side by side for years and now she was just going to be put to sleep by her best friend, for some reason that didn't seem right. Faith always pictured Buffy's death being at the hands of some master demon or a God, which once it was. After all Glory killed her and Glory was a God, or so she was told.

**Buffy and Kennedy's room**

Kennedy was still sitting at Buffy's bedside; she didn't want to leave her blonde lover. The door opened again and she turned and saw Xander come walking through the door. He looked sad and how could blame him. One of his best friends was dieing and the other one was the cause of it.

He walked over to the bed and set the gun down on the bed. He looked at Kennedy. "Do what you have to just don't tell me about it," he said and then he left.

Kennedy looked at Buffy sleeping, dieing, and then she looked back at the gun. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed the gun and walked out of the bedroom.

AN: next chapter will be on May 26th b/c i have my senior ball next weekend.


	19. The who and why

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"Season 8"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it  
Pairing: B/K  
Summary: Willow dumps Kennedy and she finds comfort in an unlikely source. This is it four more chapters.**

**…………**

**Chapter 19: Finding out how/why**

**Slayer Central**

They had her all hooked up, to all different kinds of machines. Just in case they couldn't reverse the spell they were hoping modern technology would keep her alive. Since that spell was created before everything they have nowadays. They might actually be able to beat this that is if Kennedy fails.

None of them wanted to see Buffy die. As much as they pretended to hate her, the truth is that she is undoubtedly the leader of their group. She has seen things that they could only dream of, faced demons that they believed were only in nightmares…she defeated a God, how many other slayers can say that.

Plus they all still had so much more to learn, and if she died, who would teach them? Who would show them that it's okay t fail, that's it's okay to ask for help? And most importantly not to let the slayer become your identity.

They had all been told stories about Buffy when they were being trained. She was mostly used what a slayer is not supposed to be, because she wet against everything that was the council. That's why she was a hero in many of their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia turned around to see one of the potential slayers behind her. If she remembered correctly her name was Vi.

"I'm fine," she paused. "It's just that I remembered her beating back darker forces than this," she said. "This is her best friends doing, someone she trusted the most." I think that's why it bothers all of us that where close to her the most," Cordelia said.

"Why?" Vi asked confused.

"Because we thought she would die some heroic death, this is not heroic," Cordelia said as she got up from the chair she was sleeping in a left the room and Buffy alone. Cordelia really hoped Kennedy could go through with what needed to be done.

**_Warehouse_**

Kennedy stood outside the warehouse and when she looked in the window what she saw horrified her. Willow was being held done as some back sprit thing went into her body, or at least tried to.

Is that the thing that's made them all go evil? Is that's what made Willow try to kill her best friend? As I look at this why do I feel like not killing her anymore?

Before Kennedy could react to walk she was doing she into the warehouse. Knocked everyone that was around Willow on their butts, she was surprised because they were all human. If their human then how to the detain Faith, Angel and Spike enough to get the sprit into them? She asked herself and that's when she heard it.

The sound of chains. They must chain them up tight enough to where they can't move. Kennedy got outside and found a safe spot to where her and Willow could hide until they stopped looking for them.

"Ken," Willow said weakly.

"I hope you're not too weak you need to perform one more spell," Kennedy said with no sign of sadness in her voice. Kennedy picked Willow up and threw her over her shoulder and headed back towards slayer central where Buffy waited.

**_Slayer Central_**

They could tell she was getting weaker by the second because her breathes where coming few and further between. She body temperature was going down way more than it should have. And that's when Cordelia realized that if Kennedy didn't get here soon Buffy would die.

That's when they all heard the doors start to open and when the door to Buffy's room finally opened in walked Kennedy with Willow over her shoulder. Kennedy threw Willow into the chair. "Make her better," Kennedy said.

"I need to be alone with her," Willow said.

Kennedy nodded and the room emptied. Willow was alone with her, yet Kennedy wasn't nervous. Kennedy knew that without that black sprit in her Willow wouldn't do anything to hurt Buffy. That's when Kennedy decided to go to the library. When Buffy was ready she would come and find her.

**_Library_**

Kennedy walked into the library and went straight over to the computer and looked up sprits. She found out where the book was located and then went and retrieved it. She took the book and sat at a table and started to look for the one she saw.

After about five minutes she came across the one she saw. It was called the challenger. It got into someone and challenged the good inside versus the bad. If your bad self wins that you revert to the time when you were bad, when you would do things you would rather forget.

If the better half won than you would never have to face the challenger again. Why where they after Willow and the rest of the Scooby Gang?

**_Buffy's room_**

Buffy awoke about an hour after Willow had cast the counter spell. When she opened her eyes she saw everyone in the room. Everyone that is but who she wanted to see. "Kennedy?" she asked.

"Right here," Kennedy said as she came walking through the door. "I was catching up on a little reading," Kennedy said and she handed the book to Giles. "This is what we're up against. Right Willow?" Kennedy asked showing a picture.

"Yup that's it," she said.

"Hum, the challenger." He said. "He pits good against evil within someone's body," he said. "I've never heard of this demon before. Nice work Kennedy," Giles said.

"So why are they here?' Kennedy asked.

Giles was silent for a moment as he read on. "Oh dear," he said. Then he looked up at them all. "The end of the world…again." They all rolled their eyes. "This time it's more serious. This sprit gets inside everyone and turns good versus evil, and nine times out of ten the evil side will win," he said. "Basically this sprit turns everyone against each other, but if it's in it's host long enough it kills them from within." Giles said. "Once it kill's it's host it turns into it's less pleasant self," he said showing them a picture.

"He isn't that big," Vi commented on. And that's when Giles start unfolding the pages from the inside, which three people had to hold. "It is that big."


	20. Find out the when

**Buffy and Kennedy**

"**The slayer and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: B/K**

**Summary: Season 8**

………………

**Chapter 20: Finding out the when **

**Willow's room**

Willow knew that they would come to her looking for answers sooner or later, but she just didn't know if she would be able to give them. She wanted to help her friends, she really did but she didn't know if the demon that still resided in her would allow it.

They didn't know that they demon was still inside. At this very moment her inner self was fighting for control over her inner demon, which she carried with her ever since she killed Warren. She knew what would happen to her if the demon wasn't taken care of soon, she would become the demon itself, and that was something she didn't wish upon her friends.

A knock at the door startled her yet she got up enough strength to tell the person to come in. When the door opened in walked the one person she didn't expect to see…Kennedy. Kennedy was the first person on her list that she had to apologize to. After all it was Kennedy's girlfriend that she tried to kill.

"How you doing?" Kennedy asked as she took a seat on the bed next to the red head.

"Been better," Willow responded in a shaking voice as if waiting for Kennedy to lash out at her.

"Will you don't need to worry. You came through and saved her life that in itself is enough to make me forgive you," Kennedy said with a smile pointed in her ex-girlfriends direction.

"I don't know it I can't accept you forgiveness…I mean I tried to kill my best friend." Willow said as tears once again came strolling down her face. Kennedy didn't know what to say to that so she just picked herself up from the bed and made her way out of the room. They needed answers from Willow but now wasn't the time.

**Buffy's room**

Kennedy left Willow's room and went straight to the room her and Buffy shared. Buffy was sitting on the bed looking at a magazine when Kennedy walked in. Buffy placed the magazine down and stood by when he girlfriend entered.

"So?" Buffy asked still unable to go to her best friend.

"She's not ready to talk yet," Kennedy said as she walked past Buffy and into the bathroom.

"What do you mean she isn't ready to talk yet, it's been a week." Kennedy gave Buffy and look. "Kennedy we need to know when this thing is going to hit and we need to know soon before it starts going through people and it's too late to stop it." She said ignoring her girlfriends look.

"I know." Kennedy stated.

"I don't think you do," Buffy said placing her hands on her hips. "Kennedy this could end the world without anyone realizing that they are the ones destroying the world," Buffy explained.

"I know." Kennedy said again.

"Ken…"

"Buffy I know, I get it. If we don't get the information out of Willow soon we could very well be to late," Kennedy said growing angry that Buffy would stop pushing. "But she can't say anything until you go visit her and tell her that you forgive her." Kennedy said.

"I don't forgive her…she tried to kill me." Buffy said.

"It wasn't even her…it was the challenger." Kennedy said. "So what you're saying is that you can forgive a vampire that slaughter most of Europe but you can't even forgive you best friend?" Kennedy asked and Buffy said nothing. "I will never understand you."

"Maybe you weren't meant to understand me!" Buffy shouted. "I mean if you feel so badly about the way Willow feels than maybe you should sleep with her tonight." Kennedy shot her a weird look. "Just like old times," Buffy added on.

"Don't tell you jealous?" Kennedy asked her.

"Is there a reason I should be?" Buffy asked. "Tell me the truth Ken…do you still love Willow?" Buffy asked.

Kennedy looked away before she looked back at her girlfriend. "Yeah, a part of me still does love Willow just like a part of you still loves Angel and Spike," Kennedy said as she walked out the room making sure to slam the door behind her.

**Willow's room**

Willow sat in her room looking ahead at the wall and door in front of her. "It's starting," she said with tears still streaming down her face. "The beginning of the end." She said.

**Giles' office**

He had been researching the challenger all night and all day yet he still hasn't come up with the right spell or concrete way to kill the demon. He rubbed his forehead as he took of his glasses and when he looked up he saw Willow standing there.

"Willow I didn't hear you come in," he said as he looked at his long time friend. "Willow?" he asked her again when she didn't answer him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You won't find him in the books," she said and before he could ask what she was talking about she continued. "It will happen on the last friend before the crescent moon." She added. "He will come and destroy you all from within," Giles didn't know if it was just him of if her voice was becoming deeper, manly.

"What are you talking about Willow?" he asked.

"Goodbye Giles," Giles heard Willow say in the saddest voice he had ever heard from a human being. And right before his eyes he saw all the life drain from Willow eyes and he watched as the demon known as the challenger inhabited her body. "The end is near!" the demon yelled as he vaporized into thin air.

"Oh dear lord." Giles said as he looked at the spot Willow had once been standing. The crescent moon was in two weeks.

…………………

**AN: Next update on June 10th.**


	21. Finding out the how

**Buffy and Kennedy  
"The slayer and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
Pairings: B/K  
Summary: Season 8**

**………………**

**Chapter 21: Finding out the how**

_**Cemetery**_

They buried her today, everyone was gathered, even people Buffy hadn't seen since High School. Of course they needed to bury and empty coffin because there was nothing left of her, because the demon had taken over her body, which meant the body no longer existed.

Buffy and Xander stood alone together, as their respective others stood with the rest of the people. Buffy and Xander were truly Willow's family. Her parents had moved away from Sunnydale once Willow moved into Oz's off campus house her first year at UC Sunnydale. So she had lost contact with her parents yet it never seemed to bother her.

Because to Willow her family was her friends, because they were the ones that were there when she needed them. After her first sexual experience, her first job, finding out that she was gay, and even until the end of the world. There was nothing in this world that her friends and herself didn't experience that's why to Willow they truly were her real family. Buffy can remember one time when Willow had told her that Joyce was more of a mother figure to her than he real mother.

"It is time to lay this child to rest, before her time, but God wanted her now." The priest was saying but Buffy toned him out. He didn't know, God did not want her now because a demon had taken her from them. Buffy would see to it that this demon got his due, that he paid his price for taking Willow away from them.

Everyone was beginning to leave until it was only Buffy, Xander, Cordelia, Giles and even Oz showed up for the funeral. They all said there goodbyes and circled around Buffy. She looked them all in the eyes as tears flowed from hers. "She saw my friend, not matter what happened she was always there for me." She looked at Xander. "I loved her more than anything, and I am going to miss her beyond belief." She then looked at Giles. "Find me this demon," she said as she looked at Willow's casket. "I am going to send his ass to hell."

**_Slayer Central_**

Kennedy was waiting in her bedroom, not hers and Buffy's, the one that was just hers. The one she and Willow used to share, before she moved out of the room and moved in with Buffy. She sat on the bed looking at a picture that was taken of the two of them before Willow had broken up with her.

They had been happy then, before all the drama with the challenger. What would have happened between them if the challenger had never entered her body? Would they still have been together now? Kennedy didn't want to think of it like that because she loves Buffy and she loved Willow, but Willow was part of her past and Buffy was her future.

Kennedy looked around the room and she remembered all the happy times that they had shared together. That's when she broke down, tears running free from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, the once happy, bubbly, redhead that brought a smile to everyone's face was now gone. Taken away from them in an instant.

Kennedy wanted revenge more than anyone because Willow died thinking that she hated her because of what she tried to do to Buffy. Sure she had told her that she was forgiven but with Willow Kennedy knew more was needed, but she never got a chance.

There was a little knock at the door and Kennedy looked up to see Buffy standing in the doorway. Again Kennedy began to cry and in a instant Buffy was at her side. "I don't know what to do," she said. "It doesn't seem real because I am still expecting her to come walking through that door and laugh at us for crying like babies." Kennedy said with a laugh.

"It's okay Ken," Buffy said as she held her girlfriend tight.

"Look at how stupid I am," she said. "I should be the one comforting you, she was your best friend," Kennedy said looking at Buffy.

"And I knew her all her life," Buffy said. "I have thousands of memories of her that will always make me smile." She continued. "But you, you didn't have a chance to see her, to get to know the real her. I had eight years where you had two," Buffy said.

"But still," Kennedy said. "How are you not torn up about this?" she asked.

"Because I am going to focus all my strength of defeating the fucker that took her from us," she said as a tear slipped from her eye. "You wanna help?" Buffy asked.

Kennedy looked up at her through reddened eyes. "Hell yeah," she said.

**_Giles Office_**

He sat in his office and they were all gathered around him. Everyone from the past and he present. People he didn't think cared about Willow but he was surprised at the people he saw now. Oz, her ex-boyfriend; Percy, the boy she had helped in High school; Riley, all the way from Asia; and many more.

"I know you are all deeply saddened by our lose but I need to inform you that this demon isn't like other demons. We will lose a great many of you in this battle, so I believe the question is are you willing to die in this battle because if your not than please leave now." Giles said looking at them and he noticed that no one moved.

He looked at them and nodded, sometimes they could still surprise him. "This is not going to be easy," she started. "The only way to kill this beast is to kill him from within," he said.

"How do we do that?" Buffy asked confused. "How do we get inside him?"

"That is the tricky part," Giles said. "He needs to swallow you," he said. "That means someone needs to sacrifice themselves to be eaten," he said. "He doesn't chew so he swallows you whole which will give you time to kill him, but I am afraid that the acid that resides within him will in fact kill whomever goes inside." He explained.

"Any volunteers?" Kennedy asked as she looked at everyone.

No one raised their hands and Giles didn't expect them to. This was something big that the world was asking of them. But he knew someone had to step up and be the hero.

"I'll do it," they all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No you're not doing it," Kennedy said.

"I have to…she was my best friend and I know she would have done the same for me," Buffy said. "Who knows made I'll survive," Buffy said with a shrug of her shoulder. "After all I survived other things that were supposed to kill me," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Buffy I won't let you!" Kennedy said and Buffy noticed that Giles was starting to get people out of the offices so they had time to themselves.

"You won't be able to stop me," Buffy said.

"But what about us?" Kennedy asked in a little kid's voice. "We're just starting out," she added. "I don't want to lose you too," she added.

"I'm sorry but this is what a slayer is, someone who risks everything for the world, hopefully one day you'll realize the importance in what I am going to do." Buffy said as she got up and left.

"Buffy," she said.

"Goodbye Kennedy…I love you," she said as she closed the door behind her, she needed to get ready.

"I love you too," Kennedy said to herself as she stood alone in Giles' office. Kennedy began to cry for the second time that day.

………….

**AN: Next update June 23rd. Sorry for missing the last update date but someone died in the family and I had to go out of town. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Buffy and Kennedy**

"**The slayer and the SIT"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Kennedy**

**Summary: Kennedy finds love in and unexpected source.**

…………………

**Chapter 22: The end**

**Slayer Central **

Kennedy had never thought she could feel this way. It felt as if part of her was dieing, almost like if that part died she wouldn't be able to continue on. Kennedy watched Buffy outside; she was sitting alone underneath a big oak tree. Kennedy knew she was somehow communicating with Willow. Mostly because tonight was the night, the night where Buffy would be reunited with not only her best friend but her mother as well.

"Kennedy," Kennedy looked behind her at Giles, Cordelia and Anya. "You need to prepare for tonight," Giles said. "I know it must be hard for you…"

"How do you know! The women I love is about to sacrifice her life so everyone else can see the sun rise in the morning," Kennedy said as she stormed off and closed her bedroom door behind her.

She walked over and sat on herbed as tears started flowing from her eyes. She knew she needed to get ready because if she didn't then Buffy wouldn't be the only one dieing tonight. That's when Kennedy heard something outside her window and when she looked there stood Faith, well evil Faith anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Kennedy didn't want to fight so she didn't even bother moving when Faith sat down next to her. "If you're here to kill Buffy don't even bother, she is killing herself tonight anyway," Kennedy said as she got off the bed slowly.

"That's not why I'm here," Faith said as she looked at Kennedy. "The challenger couldn't beat me," she said. "I've been evil before and I realized back then that it wasn't for me so I came here to help you." She said. "I'm a good guy again," Kennedy looked at her and then Faith's smiled faded. "B's sacrificing herself?" she asked and Kennedy nodded.

Before Kennedy could stop her Faith was up and out of the room. Kennedy tried to follow her but Faith was too fast. Faith ran out the front door and over to Buffy where she was sitting by the oak tree. Kennedy stayed back by the door.

"Don't even try to talk me out of it," Buffy said looking at the other half of the chosen two. "Nothing you can say will stop me," Buffy said looking back down at the ground.

"Oh I know that," Faith said. "I remember Buffy, but you died already for this world, let someone else. Let someone else be the hero." Faith tried to explain.

"No because I wasn't even supposed to be brought back. I was in Heaven once and I want to go back," Buffy said as she looked at Faith. "Nothing is holding me here," she said.

"What about Kennedy or Dawn or Xander or God even me?" Faith asked her. "We all love you Buffy and what do you think happens to us when you die?" she asked the blonde.

"Faith if we don't do this then every one dies," Buffy said. But before Faith could say anymore Buffy put her finger over her mouth. "This conversation is over," Buffy said and then she went back into her own little world that even Faith knew she could penetrate.

Faith looked at the horizon and saw that it was sunset, which meant they had less that an hour to get Buffy to change her mind. Since she knew that wasn't going to happened she decided she might as well get ready for battle.

**Some building**

Everyone was standing outside the building that Faith had led them to. Buffy was in the front, she wanted to get this over with quickly. "Everyone ready?" Buffy asked and she looked at Kennedy out of the corner of her eye and she had no emotion on her face. Buffy was going to miss her.

"Lets go!" Buffy yelled and they ran into the building. Everyone inside was complete unaware of what was happening.

"Slayer," Buffy heard Spike as he was approaching her. But before he got to her Kennedy intercepted him. Before Spike knew what was happening there was a stake in his chest and he was turning to dust. "Fu…"

Buffy saw Angel but before Kennedy could go over to him and dust him Buffy stepped in front of her. "This one is mine," she said as she walked over to Angel. "Hello Lover," Buffy said.

Angel brought his arm down to punch her but Buffy blocked him. "I'm sorry," Buffy said and Angel looked at her confused before he turned to dust. That's when Buffy heard the roar. "There he is," Buffy said and she walked through the door to where the challenger was himself. Kennedy had followed her in and Buffy had really hopped she hadn't. Buffy also noticed that vampires surrounded the challenger. "Clear me a path," Buffy said as she made sure the axe was firmly in her hand. Once she ran through the path that was made for her the challenger bent down and ate her whole.

Everyone stopped and watched what was going on. Kennedy could see Buffy tiring it up on the inside and the challenger was tiring himself apart trying to get Buffy out. That's when Giles stepped up behind her.

"There is no real way to kill the challenger…he kills himself trying to get his struggle food from his stomach," Giles said. That's when they saw the challenger fall to the floor. "Let's go, we'll come back for the body after he had evaporated, which takes about two hours." Giles said and they all headed out, even Kennedy.

TWO HOURS LATER 

When they arrived back at the building the challenger was completely gone. That's when they started the search. They all stood back as Kennedy went to retrive the body of her fallen lover. She stopped in the middle of the room where the challenger had been and then she looked at Giles with confusion written all over her face.

"She's gone."

**The end**


End file.
